Hotohori's Deceit
by syrinxtcj
Summary: As Hotohori and the Suzaku warriors return to Konan, they are attacked by Nakago's assassin! Hotohori is wounded, but escapes into the woods, where he is tricked by Tamahome into killing Miaka! Now he has to deal with advancing armies & Miaka's memories
1. The Plan is Made

I have this story already up on my homepage, but thought it might be better appreciated by people who are actually LOOKING for Hotohori fan fiction. So I'm adding it here. Hope you enjoy it!

"Hotohori's Deceit" is inspired by the English-dubbed version of the anime _Fushigi Yugi, The Mysterious Play_, produced by TV Tokyo and Pioneer Entertainment. Copyright 1995 by Yu Watase/Shogkukan. The events recounted in "Hotohori's Deceit" occur between episode 22 and the first summoning of Suzaku.

* * *

**. . . The Plan is Made . . . **

Yui was staring hard at Nakago. "You mean that Konan's side of the border is unguarded right now?"

"No, Priestess. The armies are still there. I was not suggesting an attack on the country of Konan itself." He gave her a measuring stare. "Nor will our Emperor support any raids until all our constellations are gathered and Seiryu is summoned. However, my spies inform me that Saihitei has left Konan and is visiting the Emperor of the northern country. He has taken only a small contingent of Imperial Guards and would be an easy target. You know that without all the Celestial Warriors, Suzaku cannot be summoned. And without its Emperor, Konan would fall easily."

Yui's grey eyes widened. Was he seriously suggesting assassinating the Emperor of Konan? How could he? The northern country wouldn't let the General anywhere near the border. Besides, even so far from his own god's shrine, the Emperor had Suzaku's protection, and presumably the other Suzaku warriors would be with him.

"Surely he's not traveling alone. What about the Priestess of Suzaku?" Her voice dropped slightly. "Or Tamahome?"

"She is with them." Nakago knew what Yui wanted, but Tamahome was his concern. Yui was welcome to assume whatever she wanted about Tamahome's whereabouts.

"I . . . I don't want Miaka hurt."

Nakago's stare burned into her eyes, until Yui bit her lip and dropped her gaze. He was irritated by her response. "Lady Yui. You seem to forget that she is your enemy."

"N-n-o. You misunderstand." Images circled in her mind. Of Tamahome running from her. Of bandits chasing her. How many times had Miaka abandoned or betrayed her? Suddenly Yui's head came up. Her demeanor changed and her voice gained intensity. "I want Miaka brought here. Alive. I want to be the one to deal with Suzaku's Priestess. Kill the Emperor if you like, but bring the Priestess to me."

Nakago saw the way she changed. She was so easily manipulated. He dropped to one knee before Yui and bowed his head to hide the wicked smile that crossed his lips. "Yes, Lady Yui." ****

. . .

Nakago turned on his heel and left the room. His smile vanished, and he wrapped his hand around his sword's hilt. He hated Yui for her hesitancy. Her loyalties were spread too far; her responses were too much based on emotion. Like a child's. His lips stretched into a sneer. It didn't matter. He had what he wanted from her. Permission. And he would bend it to his own ends.

She was correct about one thing, however; the Emperor of Kutou would be furious if war broke out with Konan over the murder of its Emperor. But Nakago had to take the chance. Saihitei was just too close to being able to summon Suzaku. He had to die now, before the spell that summoned Suzaku was spoken. But Kutou could not be blamed. It was better to have him assassinated on a foreign road and the murder blamed on bandits living in the northern country. Konan would be forced to send its army north, leaving the Kutou border virtually unprotected. The smile returned. Konan's military was just too small to be effective. And despite what he had told Yui, Nakago had plans to invade Konan, from the inside out.

He strode into his room, where he summoned his personal assassins. "The Emperor of Konan and the Priestess of Suzaku are beyond the borders of Konan. Go, find them. When you do, contact me." The assassins bowed and vanished. "I don't care what Lady Yui wants. She is too weak to order her friend's death. But Suzaku's Priestess will die. And through her, my enemy, Hotohori."

**

**


	2. The Emperor Saihitei Directs His Steps T...

The story's inspired by the English-dubbed version of the anime _Fushigi Yugi, The Mysterious Play_, produced by TV Tokyo and Pioneer Entertainment. Copyright 1995 by Yu Watase/Shogkukan. The events recounted in "Hotohori's Deceit" occur between episode 22 and the first summoning of Suzaku.

* * *

**The Emperor Saihitei Directs His Steps Toward Konan**

"Soon they would be returning to Konan. Emperor Saihitei's visit to the northern empire had been very successful. Not only had peace been declared for another year, but Hotohori had managed to negotiate a very beneficial mutual protection treaty as well!" Keisuke sat in the darkened room of the library, reading from _The Universe of the Four Gods_. He was feeling very impressed by the young emperor's skill at leading his country. As small as Konan was, the Emperor Saihitei had protected it admirably. Not only that, Hotohori was strong, kind and thoughtful, a good friend, and someone, Keisuke knew, who would protect his sister as she tried to escape from the world to which she had been transported.   
**

. . .

**

Miaka listened to the sounds of the celebrations outside the palace's courtyard walls and let her head drop. "I bet they're eating all sorts of delicious food out there. I wish I could sneak out for a bite before we leave. I bet the food is great. But I don't have time. I'm starving. But if I leave now I'll delay us all. I want to get back to Konan more than I want to eat, right? Right!" Suddenly she perked up. "And I can eat there too! Yea-aa!"

Decided in her actions, Miaka looked across the courtyard at Hotohori. He was conversing with this country's emperor, while servants prepared the horses. The Emperor of Konan was wearing the robes of his office, his grace shining around him so much that even the fine clothes of this kingdom's ruler seemed drab in comparison. She watched as a servant set steps by the horse so that Hotohori could settle himself on the strangely off-centered saddle. _A side-saddle?_ The Emperor hooked his leg over the saddle horn and looked around as the servants straightened his robes.

Miaka felt a tug on her jacket. Behind her, the crabby mare that was saddled for Nuriko tried to take a bite from her school uniform. Miaka whipped around and slapped the horse's muzzle. "Stop it!" she ordered. "_I am not food!_" The horse shook its mane and whinneyed at her; Miaka quickly stepped further away from the animal. "Nuriko will be here soon enough. Maybe he'll have something for you to eat, besides me. In fact, I hope he brings something for _me_ to eat!" she thought as her stomach growled. "And Tamahome will come too. Hmm. Tamahome. This time I think I want to ride with him, instead of with Hotohori. I hope Tamahome won't mind; I haven't ridden with him before." Miaka glanced at the Emperor.

He saw her looking at him and smiled. Suddenly he seemed as young as he really was, and she couldn't help but smile back. Hotohori was so good-looking, and he was so very much in love with her. But Miaka knew she didn't feel the same. "I remember when Hotohori asked me to marry him. Amazing! The _Emperor_ proposed to me . . . But, I just couldn't. Even then I loved Tamahome too much. But Hotohori has been so good to me. He's so kind . . . I wish Tamahome would hurry up."   
. . . Hotohori waved. He looked completely comfortable on that horse. His back was straight, his heels pressed down. Spectacular! Miaka grinned wider and thought to herself. "But in the meantime, there's no harm in admiring!"

Tamahome crept up behind Miaka. She threw a super-deformed fit when he scared her, but he casually waved a big crab Rangoon in her face. "I thought you'd miss the party out there, so I brought some of it in for you."

Miaka's attention was instantly diverted to the food. "Yummy! Oooo, Tamahome, you're the best! I was starving!" Her eyes bugged and her mouth watered.

"Yeah, I figured you would be," Tamahome dead panned, his arms relaxed at his sides. "If you'd spent less time in the palace kitchens, and more time with me, you could have had real food out at the celebrations."

Miaka glared at him over a mouthful of Rangoon and raised her voice, spitting crumbs. "You were the one who got me locked up in the palace, remember? You told Hotohori, and I quote, 'It is too dangerous for the Priestess to leave the palace. The guards might let her out of their sight. Besides, you know she'll get lost in the streets.' . . . And since you got me penned up in here, I think you owe me a whole lot more than one crab Rangoon from the fair! You'd better go back out there, wherever it was you got it, and get some more right now!"

"You eavesdrop on the Emperor's private conversations?!?!" Tamahome was aghast.

Miaka turned her back and waved a hand at him. "Well, you two were talking about me behind my back, and I knew it. It was only fair that I listen. And I think the real reason you did it was that you just didn't want to let me out of your sight!"

Tamahome feigned resignation. "O.K. You figured me out. And it worked, didn't it?"

Miaka tripped.

"Listen, I have to finish packing my horse." Tamahome turned away from Miaka. "You'd better have somebody get one for you, because you know _I'm_ not saddling a horse for you."

"Figures. Fine. I'll just ride with Hotohori!"

"No, you won't," Tamahome intoned in a bored voice. "We are riding out of this city in style. And I _don't_ think the Emperor will let you ride on his lap this time!" He turned and stalked off.

Before Tamahome faded into the crowd of the courtyard Miaka heard him mutter, "With all your grubbing and eating, you really made Konan look bad this past week. You were such an embarrassment, I suppose the Emperor will _make_ you ride with me."

"Tough punishment!" Miaka shouted after him.

Suddenly, Nuriko sidled up to Miaka and leaned on her shoulder.

"Oh! Isn't he just the most noble, handsome man in the world?" Nuriko drooled while stars sparkled in his eyes.

"Don't even think about him!" Miaka, fully engrossed in Tamahome, retorted. "He's mine."

"Yours? What do you mean, yours?!?" Nuriko shrieked. "You're just friends, Miaka. Friends! That's it! You chase Tamahome and leave my emperor _alone_!"

"Oh. Hotohori. Hah-hah. Fine. I thought you were talking about Tamahome."

Nuriko sweat-dropped. "Tamahome? Never! Just look at His Majesty." Nuriko fluttered his eyes at the Emperor. "The Emperor so outclasses Tamakins that it's not even funny!"

"Watch it, drag-queen." Miaka paused to consider the emperor. "Speaking of which, um, isn't that a woman's saddle Hotohori is riding on, Nuriko?"

"A woman's saddle?" Nuriko echoed hotly. "What are you implying, Miaka?"

Miaka super-deformed. "Take it easy, Nuriko. I wasn't implying anything! It's just that, well, on my world only girls ride horses side-saddle."

"Side-saddle?" Nuriko asked, innocently curious. "What a sweet, descriptive name for it. Uncomfortable-butt-saddle would be more like it." Miaka tipped her head; Nuriko sighed and rolled his eyes. "The long robes of office make it difficult to ride with a regular saddle. So horse people invented that thing--a state saddle." He waved his hand. "It's designed to show off the riches of the person riding the horse. And to put your feet to sleep. Anyway, if you were from here, you'd _know_ that in Konan women rarely ride horses. Even the women in the harem only ride on special occasions, during which we're expected to use state saddles. That's how I know about that foot thing." He took out a mirror and powdered his nose. "We all have to look our best you know." Nuriko paused, then bubbled over with suggestive innocence. "This feminine connection is interesting. You should tell me more about horse riding in your world, Miaka. I want _all_ the details!"

Miaka giggled, and they went off together, talking and laughing. ****

Later . . . 

Keisuke continued to read from the old book. "The entourage rode out of the city with all the pomp, splendor and cheering the delegation could hope for. The people in this country were truly happy that they were bonded to Konan and the Priestess of Suzaku by the treaty. They looked forward to a prosperous year, despite the war brewing on Konan's eastern border. As the city fell away into the distance, the followers and well-wishers faded away too, until only Hotohori, Nuriko, Tamahome, the Priestess, a servant, and the small band of Konan's Imperial Guards remained.

"The sky was clear and bright, and the morning was very warm. Five armored guards lead the retinue, five followed, watchful, but at ease in the peaceful country. Riding in the center, amidst the guards, the Emperor was speaking to Tamahome and the Priestess of Suzaku."

**

. . .

**

"There was no need for the extra guards. It was not a slight on the Emperor's part. He offered his own guard and safe passage, but I declined. This country has not had a bandit attack in years. Besides, the people here are glad of us, and an escort would only slow us down. Of course, we will be more comfortable when we are in our own land again. So, I think we will rest, inside Konan's border, after sun-high. The capital is still quite far after that. It's not likely we will be there before early evening."

Tamahome shook his head. "Your Majesty, respectfully, the horses should be watered before then."

Hotohori reined in and looked around. It was really very warm. The guards' armor was surely hot, and one of the horses was foaming already. If it was this warm early in the morning, it would be stifling by noon. Yes, Hotohori thought, the border was too far to travel without a pause, and being outside, away from the palaces and cities, was a nice change. It would be all right if they traveled slowly. He spurred his horse and nodded for Tamahome to continue.

"The palace guard told me of an excellent refuge in the forest that will take us barely a half hour from the designated route. It offers shade and water for the horses, and they claim the best fruit trees in the north grow there as well."

"Fruit trees? Really?" Miaka looked over her shoulder at Tamahome, then looked at Hotohori. "We should stop there. I think the horses will need the rest by then, and I know they'd love to have some of that delicious fruit!"

Hotohori laughed lightly and nodded again. "All right. Then we will stop there. I don't suppose there is really any reason to hurry. We'll spend some time enjoying the country." ****

After a Few Hours of Riding They Paused in the Forest . . . 

The heat had settled into the still air, making travel uncomfortable. The group stopped in the shade of the first fruit trees they came to, but decided to dismount a bit further on, where Tamahome found the stream. While the servant assisted the Emperor off his horse, Miaka jumped down from in front of Tamahome and began exploring.

Hotohori was pleased with the little clearing that Tamahome had found. The stream was cool and clear, as promised. The grass was soft and the trees were well fruited. Miaka was a bundle of activity. At the rate she was going there wouldn't be any fruit left for the horses. Hotohori smiled. The guards had already set about their duties, and the horses tossed their heads when their bridles were removed.

"I think we will stay for a while. It's too hot to push the horses this hard, and this area will be easily guarded. Miaka, have something to eat and don't wander too far from the guard. There may be bandits here." Miaka waved, and gave him a cheesy, broad smile. Her cheeks were stuffed with fruits. Hotohori took his fan from the servant and began to walk away. Nuriko stepped up beside him.

"Where are _you_ going, Your Majesty? 'There may be bandits here' you know."

"I don't really think so. I just don't want Miaka lost. Also, I want to rest a bit, so I'm going over there." Hotohori indicated a tree a way off. "Alone," he added as Nuriko made as if to follow. "And don't spy on me."

Nuriko sweat-dropped and turned away guiltily.

It really was hot. Hotohori settled himself by the tree, listening to Miaka's laughter, Nuriko and Tamahome's bickering, and the ordered business of the guards. How lovely it was here. ****

Miaka's Interlude . . . 

Miaka saw the trout in the stream. It flashed bright colors and streaked away, then paused a little way upstream. Miaka followed the fish. They played a game of follow-my-lead for a while, the trout darting ahead, then pausing until she caught up to it. A curve in the stream framed a deep pool, and the fish finally came to rest. Miaka kneeled down and watched the trout a moment, as it hovered in the depths.

Her reflection blinked back at her in the darkening water. They had stayed much longer than she had thought they would, and Miaka was beginning to wonder if they would even reach the border before evening. The Emperor had told them to leave him alone until he was ready to go, but that was hours ago, and he did little to respond when called other than to say he didn't want to be bothered. The caravan was packed; the guard had been ready to mount up a long time ago. If they were going to reach the palace in Eiyo, the capital of Konan, they'd better leave soon.

The fish swam toward Miaka and her thoughts tracked back to it. She didn't have anything to catch a fish with, and she was stuffed on fruit anyway. Well, maybe not _too_ stuffed. "I could try to catch it with my hands," she thought. "No. I don't want to be wet when we leave. I'll just have another fruit! Yummy! But fish for supper sounds good, too!" She leaned forward eagerly, but the fish darted away. Miaka sat back on her heels, disappointed, and looked up. And there, not twenty feet from her, Hotohori sat, leaning against a huge tree. Miaka pinched her lips together to keep from making a noise.

He was breathtaking, stunning as he reclined in the sun. Hotohori obviously thought he would not be seen so far from the group with the tree shielding him. He'd taken off the cloak and sat on it, opened the robe, and pulled the shirt collars back to expose his shoulders and chest to the baking sun. He had laid the hat aside, and in every line he was a completely relaxed man. He leaned back against the tree, eyes closed, a small smile on his lips. The weather was very warm, the imperial robes stifling, but, there, in the sun which streaked through the trees, he looked utterly contented, and he fanned himself gently.

As he reached up to wipe a sheen of sweat from his collar, the fish leapt out of the water with a splash. Hotohori opened his eyes and turned his head. He was looking directly at Miaka. She crouched in the grass, looking utterly guilty, but was staring at him none-the-less. "Mi- Miaka!" A blush crept across his cheeks as they locked eyes, but she jumped up clumsily and turned away.

Miaka super-deformed and laughed nervously. "Hotohori! Hi! I swear I wasn't spying on you! Really! I was just chasing a fish, and it came over here. Ha. Ha, ha. I didn't even know you were here. I really wasn't spying. I'm sorry! Um . . . " She put her hand behind her head.

But Hotohori waved away her apology and stood up. "It's all right. I don't mind, Miaka." He carefully began buttoning the shirt. "Miaka, you don't need to be embarrassed. I'll never mind if you're near me, and I don't think you were spying." She just stood there, with her back turned, so he sighed and pulled on the robe. "It's just as well you came. The light's fading. We've been here far too long. I believe it's time to go back to Konan."

She didn't look at him, but she did relax a little. "OK. I'll tell Tamahome." Miaka began to run back toward the group, but Hotohori called to her, "Miaka. Miaka, wait."

She stopped, turned and looked back. Hotohori's bright red robes appeared to fade as the tree's shadow crept over him. The temperature seemed to drop sharply. He looked isolated and alone. She waited a moment before he sighed. "No, never mind." Miaka turned without a word and dashed back to the clearing. ****

The Plan is Set in Motion . . . 

The assassin materialized with his bow, in a tree not far from the Imperial Guard and spoke to the glowing, floating globe. "General Nakago, I have found two of the Suzaku warriors and the Priestess, but I do not see the Emperor Saihitei here. What are your orders?"

"Kill the Priestess. If you aim at the Warriors first, or miss, they will sense your presence and move to protect her."

"Ha!" the assassin grated, his voice gravely. "I won't miss. What shall I do if the Emperor is here?"

"He is. Find him and kill him as well. But dispose of the Priestess first."

"Yes, General."

The globe vanished and the assassin sneered, silently leaping to another tree. ****

In the Clearing . . . 

The whole group was mounted, the guard and Nuriko a length behind Tamahome and Miaka, when Hotohori approached on his own horse. He had regained his grace. The sun shone on the red robes, bright and silky once more, as they swirled about him and over the horse's flanks. Although it was not as hot as it had been, the temperature was still high, and Hotohori had left the hat off, so that his hair flowed down his back. His horse cantered to a halt by Tamahome's, and Hotohori spoke to Miaka.

"Did you enjoy the stop here?"

"Oh, yes. The fruit was delicious, and the stream is beautiful."

"Good." Hotohori smiled. "I'm glad you liked it. I hope you are taking some of the fruit back with you. While I was walking back, I found these flowers by the tree." He opened his hand to show her the tiny plants.

Tamahome glared at the Emperor over Miaka's head, while she looked at the blooms offered to her. They were sweet, tiny lilac flowers. Hotohori put them in her hand and backed up his horse a few steps, when he noticed Tamahome's glare. "They are friendship flowers, very fragrant, and rare in Konan, but these will last if you dry them. And maybe they will remind you of a pleasant time."

Miaka bent over her hand to sniff them. He was right; they smelled heavenly. "They're lovely! Thank you very much!" Suddenly, she looked slightly embarrassed. "But I wish I had some place to put them. They'll get crushed by all the fruit I've got in my bag."

Behind her, Tamahome snorted. "I'll bet."

But Hotohori was unfazed. He put his hand out. "Then give them back to me. I'll take them to Nuriko to put in his traveling case. They won't get crushed there." They smiled or sweat-dropped as they thought of their cross-dressing friend and his immaculately packed bags. Nuriko heard his name and glared. What were they saying?

Miaka took one last sniff of the flowers, then reached to hand them back. Hotohori leaned forward to take the flowers, when he felt a presence. ****

The Attack . . . 

The assassin balanced in the tree, training his arrow point on Miaka's heart, preparing to shoot, when Hotohori rode up to her. The assassin waited, frustrated at the blocked shot. He had a personal grudge and wanted to kill Hotohori now. However, he would wait and kill the Priestess first, as commanded. Then the Emperor backed his horse up. The assassin hissed with pleasure. A crystal-clear shot, and the Emperor and two senshi within killing distance, too. It was so perfect, the assassin filled with eagerness. The Emperor had his hand extended to the Priestess, when the assassin loosed his arrow. Time focused on the arrow's point . . .

**

. . .

**

Tamahome jealously put his arm around Miaka as she reached to return the flowers to the Emperor. Well, she had chosen to ride with him, not Hotohori, but Tamahome didn't feel like being too tolerant of the Emperor's advances. It was too hot to put up with anybody's flirting with Miaka, even if it was his country's ruler and a close personal friend. He took a breath to give Hotohori a piece of his mind, when the Emperor turned his head sharply to look up over his own shoulder.

Without warning, Hotohori jerked his reins. The Emperor's horse squealed as it leapt sideways, ramming into Tamahome's mount. A bright light flashed through the air and the whine of an arrow buzzed in Tamahome's hearing. Suddenly, he sensed the dangerous assassin Hotohori had felt. It was too late to get Miaka to safety. Tamahome heard a crash and a wet ripping; Miaka screamed and flinched back. In the instant that he thought Miaka had been hit, a red brilliance burst across Tamahome's vision, and the Emperor, his face contorted, slammed forward into Miaka's arms. She reached to catch him, but Hotohori was jerked away as his horse reared in fear, trying to throw its rider. The horse shrieked and fled into the forest.

The guard was already moving to intercept the assassin in the trees, but he vanished as quickly as he had appeared. Tamahome shouted to the guard, "Find him! Nuriko, and you, and you, come with me! We must search for the Emperor!" The servant, a guard, Nuriko, and Miaka, riding with Tamahome, plunged into the woods after Hotohori.

The flowers fell to the ground and were trampled under the hooves of the horses.

**

. . .

**

Up next! Nakago Takes Revenge on Hotohori 


	3. Nakago's Revenge

I am SOOO happy that you're writing in to me! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

syr

* * *

**Nakago Takes Revenge on Hotohori**

  
  
In the Tokyo library, Keisuke turned the page with a shaking hand. "The arrow through his body jumped and tore at muscle, grated on bone. Hotohori struggled with the searing pain flashing from shoulder to abdomen, as he fumbled one-handed for the reins and tried to keep up with the racing horse. He didn't know how far he had managed to ride without being thrown, but just as he caught the reins, the horse jumped, and Hotohori crashed to the ground. A rock cracked him on the forehead. Hotohori thought of Miaka's face as he dropped into blackness." **

The Search Begins . . .  
  


**

Miaka wiped at her eyes often, but she kept looking. She had dismounted and now walked along beside Tamahome's horse, looking for hoof prints in the dirt. There didn't seem to be many, and they lost the signs of the horse's trail quickly. A drop of blood had led them to an uncertain trail presumably left by the Emperor's horse, but there were so many animal trails, and while the members of the small party tried to follow the bent grasses, the sun dropped lower in the sky.

As the others looked, Tamahome thought about the attack. The guard had not returned; they had not hailed the search party with news of the assassin. Neither captured nor escaped. And briefly, as they rode, Tamahome sensed a presence, one he was very familiar with, not in a good way. It was like a poison in his veins; it gave him memories of Yui and a pink ribbon, and a brutal fight, but then it vanished, as if it had never been. He looked down at Miaka. She was holding the horse's bridle; he wondered what she was feeling. ****

. . .

The last trail led to a field of flowers. They were tiny and purple. A whole field of the friendship flowers that Hotohori had given her, like those she had lost. They smelled beautiful, powerful, triggering memories that overcame Miaka's emotions. She began to cry. Tamahome understood. He jumped off his horse and held her shoulders as the tears ran down her cheeks. "What if we don't find him?" she whispered. "It's been so long since the attack. That arrow! What if he's already dead? Nobody could survive that! Not even an hour. He'll die alone, out here somewhere. In the dark."

Tamahome looked down at her. He was worried, too. Hotohori had saved Miaka's life. He stoked her hair, and suddenly felt an inexplicable flicker of jealousy. The poison stirred. He pulled her tighter and kept his voice low. "Don't worry. We'll find him, and he'll be fine." Long shadows fell across his body as Nuriko came over to them. Tamahome continued to speak to Miaka. "But you're right. We're taking too long." Tamahome stood up and turned to the others. His voice was commanding. "I think we need to split up. Miaka and I will go north. You, servant and guard, should go east. Nuriko go west. If anybody finds him, take him to the palace, if you can. We'll meet there in two days."   
. . . They quickly distributed their supplies, but Nuriko felt uneasy about Tamahome's decision. He said nothing; the groups split up and went off to search their own separate paths. ****

Hotohori in the Wood . . .

Hotohori came to with a gasp. Somebody had kicked his head. Red ran across his vision; he brushed blood out of his eyes. Tamahome stood near him, but he was turned away from Hotohori, toward the sounds of a struggle. Hotohori moved as best he could, to see what was happening. It was Miaka!

She was struggling to escape the grip of General Nakago. "Let me go! Nuurugh! Let me go! Let me go!"

"I think not." Nakago tightened his grip, so she couldn't move. "Lady Yui wants me to bring you back to Kutou alive, but I have other plans for you. Look over there. Your Emperor will die soon. But I have it in mind to make him suffer a bit more before he does."

"Tamahome!" Hotohori looked to his friend and struggled to rise, but the arrow anchored him to the ground. "Nakago!" he gasped, "Let the Priestess go! You cannot have her! Tamahome, save her! Please! I can't move!"

Nakago glared down at Hotohori. "See. The child wakes up. Quite a bit of spunk for a dead man. Leaving Konan without its emperor was an ill-considered move, Highness. My Emperor has ordered the destruction of your palace and the slaughter of your people. You have made the Priestess of Suzaku an easy target by bringing her out in the country. You were foolish to scoff at the safe passage offered by a neighboring empire's ruler. You know you have enemies." Nakago paused and pointed to the figure by Hotohori. "You should know that your enemies are even among you! Tamahome come to me!"

Miaka kicked at Nakago. "No! Not Tamahome! He is free of your spells! He was healed!" She stopped fighting and spoke to Tamahome as he approached. "I know you love me! You overcame the drugs and spells before! Remember? Please! You love me; you can use your love to break the spell! Tamahome!"

Nakago chuckled, but didn't loosen his grip. "Love! Is that how you thought you broke my spell? Stupid girl, you are quite mistaken. I have heard of this. Strong emotions only serve to weaken the drug's effect." Nakago's voice hissed in her ears. "I have control of him. Tamahome will kill you, Priestess. Kill you slowly before the eyes of the Emperor who so adores you. It is ironic that all this time you believed Tamahome free of my power, when I knew his every thought. I merely had to adapt the spell. I never lost complete control of him!"

Hotohori stared at Tamahome. The symbol of the ogre was bright on his forehead as he drew his dagger. "No! Tamahome! You are a Warrior of Suzaku! You cannot harm the Priestess! Tamahome, you love Miaka, even as I do! You cannot kill her. Tamahome! _Listen_ to me!"

"No, Your Majesty," Tamahome's voice dripped sarcasm at the title, as he stood beside the General. "I do not. She is irritating to me. She is an enemy of Seiryu and of Kutou, and I will kill her."

His knife swept through the air and it plunged into Miaka's side. As Miaka cried out in anguish, Hotohori felt the knife searing into his own flesh, around the arrow, up into his neck. The serpent symbol flared bright red; a garbled voice flashed through his head. He was doubled up on the ground, pain surrounding him, but his thoughts were only of Miaka. Hotohori knew he would die to protect the Priestess if he had to.

He struggled to his knees.

"No! I will not allow this!" Hotohori gasped. "I will protect you, Miaka!" He looked up and shouted to the sky, "Suzaku give me the strength to do what I must! Suzaku! Preserve me!" Showers of red coursed over his body and streaked into the air. Warm blood ran down his side, but it glowed from the power granted by Suzaku. Hotohori gathered his feet beneath him and stood up. He no longer felt the blood. He no longer felt the arrow. Suzaku was speaking through him. He drew his sword. "Nakago! Tamahome! Stand away from the Priestess!"

The Emperor felt his powers strengthening and ran forward, but it was Tamahome who swung his knife to engage the attack. Hotohori parried the blow and shouted, "Tamahome, think what are you doing! Don't fight me! Fight Nakago! Fight his influence! You have to protect Miaka! She's the Priestess!" Tamahome wasn't listening. He dodged away from Hotohori and caught the guard of his knife under the hilt of the Emperor's sword. They struggled for a moment, but the Emperor was an experienced fighter charged with the power of Suzaku. He twisted the dagger and sent it flying from Tamahome's grip. Tamahome staggered back and Hotohori shoved him off his feet. The Emperor turned to Nakago.

General Nakago supported the bleeding Priestess with one arm. In his other hand he held a short metal pike. He glared at Hotohori, his mouth turned down in anger, and without a word Nakago stabbed the weapon into Miaka's shoulder. Her scream pierced through Hotohori; he fell to his knees and grabbed at his shoulder, but the arrow jumped and a wave of dizziness swept through Hotohori's mind. Instead of fading, the red power arched from the arrow, swirling around his neck and leaping into Hotohori's sword. The power raced toward Nakago.

He didn't even flinch. A small gesture and the red power evaporated into the shadows.

"Your attempts are pathetic. You won't even get close to her!" Nakago formed a blast with his mind and sent the energy coursing into Hotohori. The power smashed the Emperor against a tree, and he reeled to the ground. The serpent symbol flickered and dimmed. His sword was gone. Hotohori was barely able to raise his head when he heard Nakago's voice, speaking to him.

"Watch carefully, Hotohori, Emperor Saihitei. This will be the fate of all the people of Eiyo! It will be the fate of Konan! Tamahome, finish this!"

Tamahome rose to his feet and wiped blood from a small cut on the side of his hand onto his shirt. His eyes glittered dangerously, and his shoulders tensed. He advanced on Miaka again.

Miaka shrieked and struggled, wheeling Nakago's back to Hotohori. "No, Tamahome! No! NO-O-O! Tamahome! Hotohori! Help me!" Her frantic screams reached into the darkness clouding Hotohori's consciousness, and he saw the only option left to him--Tamahome's dagger was laying near his hand.

Hotohori dragged the knife back and pushed himself upright against the tree trunk. He hefted the knife in his hand. It was so heavy. He didn't know if he even had the strength to throw it. He couldn't breathe. But if this was how it ended, so be it. Miaka was worth his life.

"Nakago. You shall not have her. I love her and will protect her to my last breath," he whispered. Then he threw the knife straight at the General's back. ****

. . .

Hotohori felt rather than saw the General turn to look at him. He heard an evil laugh in his head. "I know you. I know what you will do. You cannot kill me." Nakago's cloak swirled; he and Tamahome vanished, leaving Miaka wide open to the knife streaking through the air. It never wavered. As if driven by the hand of Seiryu, the knife plowed into Miaka's heart, and she fell to the ground.

Hotohori gasped. "No, no. Miaka, Miaka. No." He began to drag himself over the grass, grass that had been pleasant and soft just a short time ago. Now it cut and pulled, catching the arrow's tip. He called out louder, "Miaka. Miaka!" His robes, which had once been comfortable and comforting now tangled around his legs and hindered his movements. He shouted to her, "Miaka. Please answer me. _Miaka!_" He struggled, desperate, straining to reach her, but he was exhausted. She was so far away. He hitched himself closer. The Emperor's fingertips touched the edge of her skirt.

"Mi . . . aka?"

Suddenly, he heard a most welcome sound: Nuriko shouting, "Hotohori! Majesty! _Where are you?_"

Hotohori tried to answer, but he couldn't even gasp; there was no breath left to him. His vision began to fade. His hand was cold, and he couldn't feel Miaka anymore. The last thing he knew was an icy river of tears flowing down his face, staining his hair with grief. The last thing he saw was his lifted hand covered in blood.

Then, on the edge of his senses, he heard the strangely distorted gurgle of a stream, and horse hooves pounding toward him. ****

Nuriko's Interlude . . .

Nuriko practically fell off the horse in his haste to dismount when he saw Hotohori. The Emperor was laying on his stomach in the shallows of the stream, his head twisted to one side. Water soaked his robes and the current caressed his hair quietly. A tree leaned at a crazy angle out over the water, providing deep shadows in the twilight. Then, Nuriko saw the bloody arrow feathers protruding from the Emperor's back and heard his shallow, gasping breaths. Hotohori was slowly dying.

Nuriko splashed into the gravelly stream and knelt over the Emperor. He found a pulse at Hotohori's wrist, then sat back on his heels. What was he going to do? He didn't know where to find the others, and he didn't have the skill to remove the arrow, if it came to that. He didn't want to drape Hotohori over the back of the horse, but there just didn't seem to be any other options. He grabbed Hotohori's arm and turned him onto his back, then easily picked the Emperor up. Nuriko was considerably shorter than Hotohori, but he was a Warrior of Suzaku, too. And sometimes, having the superhuman strength that gave him had its advantages!

Water ran in a torrent off Hotohori's clothes, and he moved in Nuriko's arms. His eyes slid open. "Nu-Nuriko," he gasped weakly, "M-Miaka. I, I tr-tried, I, I couldn't. Miaka. I, I k- k-k . . . " He moaned and closed his eyes against the pain.

"Highness, don't speak. I've got you. I'm going to take you back to Konan."

Hotohori's golden eyes flew open, his muscles tensed. "Konan? No, don't go there. Miaka! No! Kutou is there."

"_What_?!?"

Hotohori took a shuddering breath. "Nakago is here."

Nuriko inhaled sharply and looked around. There was nothing. "Highness, I don't sense any danger here." There was no response. "Highness?" Nuriko looked at the man in his arms. The Emperor lay limply, blood running into his wet hair from a cut high on his forehead. His heartbeat was ragged; he needed help. Now. ****

. . .

Nuriko stepped onto the bank, but his horse moved away, snorting and tossing its head at the smell of blood. Nuriko approached it slowly. This was not one of the war horses. It was an uneasy beast at best, but the nag had been available when they had left the north to return to Konan. It was not going to readily accept two riders; the horse pranced back.

Nuriko let out an irritated breath, and made to follow the horse when he kicked something in the grass. He moved to see what it was. At his feet lay the Emperor's sword. He whistled, low with surprise, then laid Hotohori on his side in the grass and picked the sword up. Blood crusted the grip and dried on the blade. Nuriko hastily rubbed the sword clean in the grass and returned it to its scabbard. It wouldn't do to leave the Emperor's sword here!

Then, from out of the brush, the Emperor's horse sauntered up and nickered. Nuriko just gaped. Now there was a _real_ horse. It could travel fast and wouldn't spook easily. And the state saddle on its back would accommodate two riders. He wasn't sure how he was going to get them both onto the saddle, but he would manage.

He felt the Emperor move and bent down. He could barely hear Hotohori's whisper.

"Nuriko. That is my horse. It is trained. Let me lean on that tree. You mount, then pull me up."

Nuriko was appalled by the suggestion. He sat back quickly and his brows knit together. "Highness, I can't do that! It would move the arrow! It would kill you." But Hotohori shook his head.

"This has . . . to be done. How could it kill me? If . . . dead . . . already." Suddenly, his hands balled into fists and he choked for air. Nuriko reached down to him, but the Emperor forestalled him; his voice was stronger. "I . . . can ride comfortably on the state saddle. The horse will . . . kneel for . . . me. We must cross . . . the border to Konan . . . tonight."

"No."

Hotohori put his hand around the point protruding from under his ribs and tipped up his chin. Between clenched teeth he replied, "This is something . . . I order you to do. Do not disobey my Imperial Command."

Nuriko flinched from that voice; he was compelled to do as Hotohori said. Still, the doing of it wrung his heart. He helped Hotohori to his feet.

The horse stood calmly while Nuriko mounted, then kneeled with only a little coaxing. He was careful as he pulled Hotohori onto the horse, but the Emperor bit his lip, to keep the pain from overwhelming him. The state saddle was not so comfortable with two people. Still, it was better to have the Emperor upright, slightly turned, his side pressed against Nuriko, then head-down over Nuriko's nag.

The Emperor's stallion lurched to its feet, jarring its riders. Hotohori leaned hard into Nuriko, arching his back and grinding his teeth. The spasm passed, leaving him gasping and fevered. "We must leave now! The empire . . . is in danger," he managed to grit out. Nuriko shook his head. What? He had no idea what the Emperor meant, but he flicked the reins. His sleeve caught the arrow point, jerking it sharply. Hotohori gasped and his head fell against Nuriko's shoulder. "Emperor! Majesty?" There was no response. Nuriko bit his lip and carefully removed his sleeve from the arrow's point. He tightened his arms around Hotohori. "I'm sorry." The Warrior sat up straighter, and tried not to cry.

**

. . .

**


	4. Refuge with Friends

* * *

**Refuge with Friends**

"The sun had set, and the moon cast a harsh glow on the trees. Nuriko reckoned they had passed into Konan some time ago, but the palace was not nearly close enough. He didn't notice the light change; he was so upset he could only stare over Hotohori's head at the dark forest ahead, an area framed by the horse's pricked ears. He didn't notice the faint red glow suffusing the Emperor's damp, blood-soaked clothing. All he felt was the Emperor leaned against him, shaking from blood loss, caught in a dream. The Emperor was close to death." Keisuke closed the book and covered his eyes. "Oh, Emperor, please don't die. The Celestial Warriors, your country, they need you." He wiped his eyes and thought, "Miaka would have wanted you to live. I know it would have been one of her wishes, if she could have summoned Suzaku."

Keisuke wiped his eyes again and picked up the book. "The terrain had changed into mountainous country; a dog howled and crows shrieked. A mist formed after the hot day gave way to cool night in the higher lands, making the grasses slick and obscuring Nuriko's sense of direction. He didn't know if there were any settlements nearby, but he hoped so. The sway of the horse's back, the Emperor's shallow gasping, and the wetness seeping into Nuriko's shirt was becoming too much for Nuriko to take. He wanted to be someplace secure, where there was a bed and water. Someplace where Hotohori would be taken care of.

"Suddenly, a branch snapped and a voice boomed out of the darkness." ****

. . .

"Stop! You have crossed into the territory of the Great Mountain Bandits! Dismount! Give us your possessions and we may let you live."

Nuriko felt relief sweep through him. "The Mountain Bandits? Great! We need you. We need your help!"

"Our help?!?" The bandit was incredulous. He almost laughed at Nuriko's voice; it sounded like a girl's! "Excuse me? Hey, Baby. We are _not_ here to help you. We're gonna rob you."

"No, you can't! We are friends of Genro! Your Boss! He'll have your hide if you touch us. You must take us to him! And don't call me 'Baby!'"

"Friends of Genro? How can that be?" The tiny group of bandits approached, brandishing a variety of weapons. "Hey! Don't lie to us. Just hand over what you have! And get off that horse! We'll take it, too." The leader shoved his spear point at the riders, then looked closely at Hotohori, who moved slightly. He was still in the dream. "Or I'll finish off what's left of your friend here."

But Nuriko had had enough. With the knowledge of whom his attackers were, remembrance of the landscape came to him. He knew exactly how to get to the bandits' hideout. And he didn't need an escort. Shoving the spear aside, he clapped his heels to the horse's side. "Get out of my way! I don't have time to waste with you!" The horse galloped up the hill, leaving the bandits shouting at him, a disorganized band.

The horse plowed past a few small huts, then its hooves clattered across cobblestones. Nuriko hauled back on the reins and the horse skidded to a stop near the square's center. "Genro! Genro! It's Nuriko! Hotohori is injured! We need you!"

The area was dimly lit by burning torches, and the few bandits who had been milling about the square advanced to form a menacing ring around the horse. One of them grabbed the horse's bridle, another turned and dashed into a house; Nuriko thought that one looked like Koji. There was a pause, then Tasuki came shuffling out, yawning and pulling on this coat.

In his typically belligerent tone, Tasuki demanded to know what was happening. "What's all the freakin' noise out here? Koji's telling me there are trespassers here. Ha! Female trespassers, at that." The ring of bandits parted to let Tasuki walk up to the figures on the horse. "Oh, there really are, huh? Well, you'd better identify yourselves . . . And how the hell did you get past our patrol?!?" Then he recognized them. "Nuriko! Emperor!" The arrow fletches were silhouetted against the torch light, and Tasuki saw the blood on Hotohori's face as he woke and looked down from the horse. "You're hurt!" Hotohori's hand moved to cover the arrow's point. "Assist us," he whispered.

Suddenly voices chorused around them. "Hotohori . . . The Emperor of Konan . . . The Celestial Warriors of Suzaku . . ."

Tasuki rounded on them. "Shut up! Get back to your work or back into bed! You never saw this, and if I hear one word about this or about trespassers being here tonight or _anything_ by anybody, you'll be doing mess duty the rest of your life! Got it?" The group dissolved like magic. "Koji, get over here and give me a hand." They caught Hotohori as he slid off the horse. Koji half carried the Emperor into the small house.

Tasuki stared up at Nuriko, whose shirt was covered in blood. "Geez! How'd that happen?"

Nuriko glanced down, then quickly back to Tasuki. "Hotohori's. I'm not injured. We don't have time to talk about it now, Tasuki. Take care of the Emperor! I'm going to ride on to Konan to find Mitsukake!" He wheeled the horse around.

"Stop! Don't go to the palace, Nuriko. Mitsukake's not there. He left when I did. You should look down by Shoka's village. See if anybody there knows where he is. And use this as ID if anybody bothers you." Tasuki tossed a small medal to Nuriko.

Nuriko caught the medal and frowned. "Shoka's village? Choko's nearly as far as the palace! The Emperor won't last that long." He groaned in frustration. "Tasuki, please do what you can for him; we need him."

"Hey, don't worry about it. We're the Great Mountain Bandits." Tasuki flashed his wolfish smile. "We get beat up all the time."

"_What?_"

Tasuki deformed. "I mean we beat people up all the time." Then he pointed angrily at Nuriko. "We know how to take care of an injury, OK?!? Now get going!" The horse charged into the darkness. Tasuki sweat-dropped as he headed into the house. ****

Tasuki's Interlude . . . 

Koji had lashed the Emperor, leaned back, eyes closed, around the waist to a low-armed chair. The heat of the day remained in the room, but the bandit had lit a fire in the small brazier anyway, to help light the dark room. There was a pan of simmering water on the flame and some rags bundled on the floor. Koji was gone when Tasuki came in, walking quietly and thinking about what to do. He removed his coat and was rolling up his shirt sleeves when Koji returned and knocked on the door with his boot.

"Knock, knock. 'Who's there?' Koji. 'Koji who?' Me, Koji, that's who. I've got a tray of supplies: bandages, medicines, and knives. 'Oh, great. Koji. Come on in.'" He toed the door open, then kicked it closed behind him. He put the tray down, kneeled on the floor at Hotohori's side, and handed a knife up to Tasuki.

"Any time you're ready, Boss."

Tasuki looked at the Emperor, considering. The long, dark hair draped over Hotohori's shoulder shivered to the pulse of his uneven gasps. Normally shiny, well cared for hair, that right now was going to be in the way. Tasuki gathered up the strands and looped them into a messy, bloody bun, which he unceremoniously pinned to the top of Hotohori's head with a chopstick.

The bandit leader squared his shoulders and cleared his throat. "There'd better not be any talking about this tomorrow." Koji waited patiently. Finally Tasuki took the knife Koji held up and began to cut the layered collars of Hotohori's robes and shirts, down to the arrow, the abdomen in the front, the shoulder in back. He handed the knife back to Koji and began to remove the material. A string caught and pulled the arrow. Hotohori flinched, his head dropped forward to his chest. Tasuki froze.

Koji looked up and saw Tasuki's pale face. He started to get up. "I'll get somebody else to do this."

Tasuki copped a heroic pose. "No way. He's my friend. I'll do it." He blew out the air, deflating his ego. "But I'll need your help removing the arrow."

"'Course, Boss."

Tasuki took the knife back from Koji and cut the string. When he pulled what was left of the robes and shirts over Hotohori's shoulders and down to the waist, he gasped. Hotohori's torso was smeared with blood; the arrow had penetrated straight through the bones, ripping up skin and tearing through muscle. There was so much damage. Tasuki couldn't figure out why the Emperor wasn't already dead. Then Tasuki felt a warmth on his arm in a certain spot. The symbol on his arm was reacting. A flicker of red and blue swirled over the arrow. He blinked. Suzaku?

"What?" Koji's stare was completely blank.

Tasuki realized Koji hadn't seen it. "Forget it. Nerves I guess." Koji raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. He was just here to help.

Tasuki stood undecided for a moment, then grabbed a rag and dipped it in a bowl Koji had filled with medicines. He began to rub the blood off Hotohori's forehead. The cut had ceased to bleed a while ago, but hairs and dirt clung tenaciously. Much to Tasuki's surprise, Hotohori moved restlessly at the touch. The bandit hoped the Emperor wouldn't wake up again while they were taking the arrow out.

In truth, though, he really didn't think Hotohori would wake up at all. He was too pale; his breathing too erratic. Tasuki caught the Emperor's face and applied more medicine to the bruised cut. The Emperor's lips held a touch of grey. Tasuki kept working.

When the head wound was bandaged, Koji handed Tasuki a fresh rag. He began to clean the skin on Hotohori's shoulders and considered how best to pull out the arrow. Likely, it would work if he broke off the feathers and nock then pulled the arrow out from the front. Wrap the tip so it won't cut anybody, and don't break the arrow internally. All right. A good plan. But the bleeding would be bad news. Tasuki knew the arrow hadn't bypassed the major organs. Leave it or take it out. No matter what, Tasuki had a feeling the Emperor was about to die by his hand. He had to decide. The symbol on his arm burned brighter.

Suzaku was urging him to take the arrow out.

Tasuki sighed.

"OK, Koji. I'm going to break off the nock and pull it though. You stand back here and press that bandage to the shoulder wound the moment the arrow's out. Hard as you can. Got it?" His voice sounded brave as brass, but the hand on the arrow shook slightly.

"I'm ready, Boss." Hotohori's eyelids flickered. "Are you sure he's really out?"

"'Course I am! You think I didn't check first?"

"No. It's just that when I brought him in, I thought he was blacked out, but then he said some garbled thing about a General Somebody. I'm not sure he's really unconscious."

"Fine. I'll check again." Tasuki pried open one of Hotohori's eyes, but the pupil didn't react at all. "See? He's out cold; won't feel a thing."

"Whatever you say, Boss." But Koji had a feeling that Hotohori was not as far gone as he appeared. While Tasuki gritted his teeth and tried to break the arrow, Koji poured a bit of sleeping potion into a rag. When he looked up, he saw a red-faced Tasuki still straining to break the arrow. He put the rag back on the tray.

"Uh, Boss? That rag has sleeping salts in it. Umm, why don't you just remove the feathers? The nock's not any wider than the arrow, so it ought to just pull through, right?"

Tasuki pouted and threw a super-deformed tantrum. "It's the principle! I can break this arrow! I can, I can, I can!" He crossly yanked the arrow. This time Hotohori gasped loudly.

Tasuki froze, then removed his hands with exaggerated care. "Hmm. I think I could strip the feathers off." A light clicked on above his head. "Yeah. The nock's not any wider than the arrow, so it ought to pull straight through, right? Of course. What a great idea! I'm so glad I came up with it!"

"Yeah, great idea, _Genro_." Koji plopped himself on Tasuki's bed and ate the rice that had been set out for Tasuki's supper, watching the red-haired bandit leader scratch the feathers off the arrow with the knife.

Tasuki wrapped the tip in a rag and tied it up with string. He looked up at Koji. "OK. Looks like we're ready. Hold his shoulders while I do this." Koji moved around behind Hotohori, while Tasuki stayed on the floor. He put both hands around the padded tip and tried to pull the arrow out. Blood ran down the wooden arrow's shaft, and the padding began to slide. "Ugh!" Tasuki shifted his grip, one hand still on the arrow, the other braced around the exit wound and pulled again. This time the arrow moved, but so did Hotohori. The Emperor collapsed forward, squeezing both arms around the wound. His eyes flew open, and he shouted in harsh voice: "Tamahome! You cannot kill the Priestess!" Koji jumped back, but Tasuki flung his left arm across Hotohori's shoulders and shoved him back into the seat. The Emperor's hair came loose; the chopstick fell to the floor.

There was a sharp crack. Hotohori screamed and arched back into the chair as hard as he could. Tasuki grabbed the damp rag off the tray with his right hand, and still holding Hotohori down with his left, he jammed the rag over the Emperor's mouth and nose. Hotohori reacted by digging all ten fingernails into the back of the hand over his mouth. Tasuki ripped his hand away and dropped the rag in shock.

The character on Hotohori's neck began to glow. He shouted, "Priestess! Tamahome! No! I ki . . ."

Koji grabbed the rag and forced it over the Emperor's mouth. He held Hotohori's head in a viselike grip, until the Emperor stopped struggling; his hands dropped and his body went limp. Koji waited a moment longer then picked up the chopstick. He twisted the Emperor's hair back into a bun.

**

. . .

**


	5. Koji's Interlude

"Hotohori's Deceit" is written and illustrated by Tamara Johnson c. 2000. The story is inspired by the English-dubbed version of the anime _Fushigi Yugi, The Mysterious Play_, produced by TV Tokyo and Pioneer Entertainment. Copyright 1995 by Yu Watase/Shogkukan. The events recounted in "Hotohori's Deceit" occur between episode 22 and the first summoning of Suzaku.

* * *

**

Koji's Interlude . . .

**

Koji looked at Tasuki. He was standing stock still, holding his scratched hand tightly and staring at the Emperor. Then a look of pain flickered across his face.

"Genro?" Koji dropped his voice.

Tasuki turned his back on Koji and moved stiffly to the small brazier. He put his hand in the pot of warm water and carefully washed the nail scratches. Then he picked up one of the bandages on the table and awkwardly wrapped it around his right hand.

"Genro? What happened, just now? What was he saying?"

Tasuki kept his back turned. He was silent for a moment. Then he replied, "Shortly after I left here with the Emperor and Miaka, Tamahome--remember I told you about him? He's a Warrior of Suzaku, like me--anyway, Tamahome fell under the control of one of the Celestial Warriors of Seiryu. General Nakago from Kutou. Chichiri and I went to Kutou to get Tamahome back, but while we were there he attacked Miaka and tried to kill her." Tasuki rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We managed to bring her back to the Palace in Eiyo, but Tamahome had followed us there. Hotohori, the Emperor, um, challenged Tamahome to a duel, and, well, he won. By stabbing Tamahome, his friend." Tasuki shook his head.

Koji looked down at the Emperor and put a hand on his shoulder. Hotohori remained silent.

"Well, Mitsukake managed to heal Tamahome's wound, and he's not under Nakago's influence anymore. But, I think His Majesty was dreaming about that." Tasuki shoved his hair out of his eyes and turned back to Koji. "I don't know if I could have done it. We've all practically become brothers. But the Emperor seems to take this protecting the Priestess thing pretty seriously, even more so than the rest of us. Sometimes I wonder if he's in love with her. Maybe, but Nuriko . . . huh. I don't know. Well, I do know Miaka loves Tamahome. And I really don't want to get involved." Tasuki leaned against the table, tapping his fingers.

"But that's not what you're thinking about, right now, Boss."

"Nah. When I shoved him back in the chair, I felt the arrow break. That's pretty bad news. We're gonna have t' take each piece out separately, which means it's more likely to leave slivers or come out crooked and do a lot more damage." He walked over and kneeled next to the Emperor. "I don't want him to die like this."

Koji thought about it. "Hey, don't worry, Boss. You've got me. We'll do just fine."

Tasuki smiled at that. "Yeah? So? What have you got that I don't?" ****

Nuriko's Second Interlude . . . 

As Nuriko came out of the mountainous region, the fog lifted and the moon lit the way. Nuriko urged the Emperor's horse to a faster pace, charging past Choko, up to the small house outside the city. He leapt off the horse, ran to the door and flung it open. "Mitsukake! Mitsukake, are you here?" The place was dark, but tended to, as if somebody had been there recently. "Not here, right now. Okay, I'll try Miss Shoka's." Nuriko jumped back on the horse and thundered into the village. The streets were quiet and the place where the illusion of Shoka's house had been was dark and empty. Nuriko was running out of ideas. Maybe Mitsukake had already returned to Eiyo.

He hoped not.

Nuriko sighed and turned the horse to go out the city gate. Ahead was the cemetery where Miss Shoka was buried. The horse whinnied and shook its mane, recognizing this place as dangerous. Nuriko patted the horse's neck. "Don't worry, horsey. All the zombies are gone. I think."

Suddenly, a tall shadow rose up among the graves. The horse pranced back, Nuriko nervously pulled the reins.

A deep voice sounded. "Nuriko? Why are you here? I thought you'd left Konan."

Nuriko super-deformed, flapping his arms and legs. "Don't scare me like that, Mitsukake!"

"I didn't mean to startle you, Nuriko." Mitsukake picked up his small lamp and waited for Nuriko to calm down. "Why _are_ you here?"

Nuriko, still slightly breathless from the long gallop, laid the reins on the sweaty horse's neck and it pranced in a circle. "I need you to come back with me to Mount Rekakou! The Emperor is injured!"

"What? How?"

"While we were resting, on the trip home from the north, we were attacked by an assassin. And the Emperor has taken an arrow through his chest."

"Through the chest? He's still alive? How deep did it go?" Mitsukake's voice held concern that blurred into consternation as he realized where they were going. "How did he get to the bandit's hideout?" Nuriko shook his head. "I'll explain on the way." He held out a hand to help Mitsukake onto the horse, but the healer was staring at the saddle with misgivings. Did Nuriko really ride all the way from the hideout on _that_? Amazing! And surely uncomfortable. Mitsukake sighed. Well, they had to get back somehow. He swung up behind Nuriko.

Nuriko kicked the horse's sides, and it took off at a gallop. Mitsukake grabbed at Nuriko's tunic to keep from falling off. The shirt was barely damp, stiff with dried blood. He leaned down to talk into Nuriko's ear. "Just how long ago was this?"

"Several hours," Nuriko shouted back. "Early evening. We rode to the hideout from the north border, part way in the dark." Nuriko's voice took on a worried tone. "Tasuki is going to remove the arrow, but I don't know how well it will go. The Emperor was very weak when I left!"

"Blood loss. What kind of wound is it? From a composite bow?"

"Likely. The arrow angles from his left shoulder and protrudes from his stomach on the right side. While we rode, I could tell he could barely get his breath."

Mitsukake sounded slightly angry. "Of course! Riding a horse is not something a person injured that way should be doing! I'm surprised it didn't kill him."

"I didn't have a choice!" Nuriko shouted back.

Mitsukake realized he was taking out his worry on Nuriko. He tried to center his focus on Hotohori. "Where was everybody else? The guard should have prepared a litter to carry him."

"The guard wasn't there! Tamahome sent them to catch the assassin. The Emperor's horse took off during the attack, and we lost His Highness. We finally had to split up to find him. I was alone! Whoever found Hotohori was supposed to take him to the palace, but he wouldn't have made it that far." Nuriko paused. "He was still alive when I left. Do you think he'll be all right?"

Mitsukake shook his head. "I won't know until I see him and find out what Tasuki has done."

But Mitsukake was not thinking about healing the Emperor as he rode behind Nuriko. Instead, he wondered what had prompted Tamahome to send the whole garrison after one assassin. Shouldn't he or Nuriko have stayed to try to sense the assassin in his hiding place? No. Perhaps that choice had not been obvious at the time. Tamahome would always protect his friends.

The horse raced up the hill toward the bandits' hideout. ****

The Plan Hits a Snag . . . 

In a shadowy room, the assassin kneeled before his master.

"I did not kill the Priestess of Suzaku."

"You _missed?_" General Nakago vaulted from his chair and pounced on the assassin's throat. He lifted the man into the air and shook him. "_How_ did you miss?"

"General," the man gasped, "I did not. There is more!"

Nakago stared into his eyes, then threw the assassin to the ground. He returned to his seat, impatiently brushing his cloak to the side, and sat. "Hmm. Then tell me, before I kill you."

The assassin struggled to his knees and rubbed his throat. "General. I swear. I had a clean shot on the Priestess. However, the Emperor of Konan was there." He looked up, a mixture of disbelief and hatred on his face. "He is a Warrior of Suzaku!"

Scorn colored Nakago's face; his thoughts were merciless. _This man is a fool! He thought the Emperor was an ordinary man! No wonder he missed. The senshi probably sensed him before he even fired._ "Yes, he is. Saihitei knew you were there."

"Yes, General."

"So you faltered."

"No, General! I took the shot. But the Emperor jumped in front of her. He took the arrow for the Priestess."

Nakago was startled and sat forward with interest. "He did? Was it a mortal shot?"

"General, I don't know. I was unable to track him. His horse bolted into the forest. The Emperor had to have been alive then, or the horse would have thrown him. It was, however, a very worthy shot. It is not likely he lived long at all." ****

. . .

Yui walked toward Nakago's room. She felt something. She didn't know. Bored? Sad? Lost in a strange land. She needed to be with somebody who understood. Nakago was so kind to her. He understood her, her position as the Priestess of Seiryu. His voice was soothing, and he always told Yui the truth. She could talk to him. She was going to go to him and let him comfort her. Yui paused by the closed door.

A man was speaking, his voice muffled. She listened closer.

"Then the guard came after me. I have returned as instructed, but I believe that the Priestess is now only guarded by Tamahome and Nuriko. I will go back and kill her if you wish."

"No. I will find her myself. I have changed my plans." Suddenly, Nakago's eyes narrowed. "Leave." The assassin bowed and vanished.

Nakago turned to the door. "Lady Yui. Come in."

Yui squeezed through the barely open door and closed it quickly behind her, keeping her hand on the latch. "Nakago!" Her voice was accusing. "How dare you try to kill Miaka! She is my mine to do with as _I_ please. You have disobeyed my direct wishes regarding her!"

Nakago was silent a moment, allowing Yui's anger to subside. Then he spoke. "I have not tried to kill the Lady Miaka, Priestess." The General's voice was smooth and compassionate. "Rather I have just ordered one of the Emperor's assassins not to kill her. I was making plans to find her and bring her back as you wished."

She balled her fist and looked at the floor. He was lying. Yui knew it. But she wanted to believe him. Desperately.

He walked to her and put his arm around her, guiding her from the door. "I will never disobey you, Priestess of Seiryu. Your commands are mine to follow. It is my duty to protect you. Just as it is your duty to gather the Seven and summon Seiryu. You can do this despite your enemies." He looked into her eyes.

Yui searched his face a moment, then looked at the floor again. "Oh, Nakago. I don't know what I feel. Miaka was my friend for so long. Why did she betray me? Why did Tamahome?"

Nakago put a finger to her chin and gently forced her to look at him. He rubbed a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "Priestess. You _were_ betrayed. But you have it within you to find all the Celestial Warriors, summon Seiryu, and wish away their betrayals. Tamahome will love you, and you would never have to think about Miaka again."

Yui moved away from his touch. "Nakago, I don't know if that's really what I want." ****

. . .

. . . After Yui left, Nakago prepared to depart for the border of Konan. "Foolish Priestess. You think of love and betrayal as reasons to summon Seiryu! Your wishes are as childish as your age. My priority is the downfall of Hotohori, Emperor Saihitei, and the rise of the Kutou Empire!" 

**

. . .

**


	6. The Gathering

"Hotohori's Deceit" is written and illustrated by Tamara Johnson c. 2000. The story is inspired by the English-dubbed version of the anime _Fushigi Yugi, The Mysterious Play_, produced by TV Tokyo and Pioneer Entertainment. Copyright 1995 by Yu Watase/Shogkukan. The events recounted in "Hotohori's Deceit" occur between episode 22 and the first summoning of Suzaku.

* * *

**The Gathering**

Keisuke flipped ahead a few pages. "Huh." He turned back a chapter, carefully scanning for the line that had been such a shock and reread it: "As if driven by the hand of Seiryu, the knife plowed into Miaka's heart and she fell to the ground." The first time he read that line he had dropped the book. He couldn't believe it! His sister, dead! By Hotohori's hand. Just thinking about it caused his eyes to fill with tears again. He dropped his head into his hands. How could his sister be dead? His clumsy, ravenous, but funny and sweet sister, killed by the man who loved her.

Keisuke wanted to rip those pages out of the book; his grief had not changed from the first time he had read it. He wanted to burn this book. Except that, even now, Keisuke felt compelled to keep reading. He had to finish the story. Those few pages he had flipped ahead no longer mentioned the Priestess of Suzaku. But he couldn't leave Yui in Kutou, and just maybe he could bring her and his sister home. Their mother . . . Yesterday she wanted to know where Miaka was. How could he explain? It rang strangely in his ears: "I'm sorry Mom. She died because of a spell in a book." He choked on a laugh that came out as a sob. He hadn't said a word.

It was ridiculous! And yet it was as real as he was. His sister had died, for real, in a book.

"Driven by the hand of Seiryu." Keisuke turned to the line where he had stopped; rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his sweater. "Nakago prepared to depart for the border of Konan." He stopped again.

"I don't understand this part. It's so odd. This stuff about Nakago and Yui seems kind of out of place. It's as if the writer of _The Universe of the Four Gods_ wrote this part and put it in later. Why wasn't it included before Miaka was killed?"

Without really thinking about it, Keisuke dog-eared the page and started to read again.

**

. . .

**

In the very early morning, before the first signs of dawn, Nuriko and Mitsukake rode up to Genro's door.

Nuriko jumped down and sat on the low stair to rub the back of his leg. "I don't know how the Emperor stands it!" he complained. "That has got to be the most uncomfortable thing I've ever sat on!"

Mitsukake nodded agreement as he untied his medicines from the saddle. "I'm afraid I have to agree with you. However, I don't believe it was designed for the serious riding we've been doing." Nuriko rolled his eyes. "Don't wait for me, Nuriko."

Nuriko jumped up, knocked on the door and shoved it open to reveal a brightly lit room. Koji wrung a cloth into a bowl of pink water and looked up. "Shhh. Don't slip," he whispered, then went back to cleaning the floor.

The low-armed chair was put away. The unused bandages and rags were stacked neatly on a table, and the floor gleamed wetly. The covers of the bed were rumpled, red-spotted, but empty. "Where is the Emperor?" Nuriko panicked. "Where is he?"

"Shhh! He's there," Koji hissed, pointing to an adjoining room. "I think he's gonna be all right. But next time you volunteer us for this kind of thing, why don'cha try bringing a cleaning crew?" He tossed the rag back in the bowl and followed Nuriko to the tiny, darker room. An unexpected noise assaulted Nuriko's ears as he looked into the room.

Tasuki, still wearing his bloodied shirt, sat on the floor, beside the bed. He was propped against the wall, limbs sprawled in every direction, mouth hanging open and snoring up a storm. On the bed beside him, the pale Emperor moaned, muscles tense, in uneasy sleep.

Mitsukake nudged past Nuriko and shook Tasuki slightly.

"What, Koji? Another dream?" Genro mumbled sleepily.

"No. It's Mitsukake and Nuriko."

Tasuki woke up and yawned hugely. "Hey, about time you guys got here. A little late for the party, though. You can help with the cleanup."

Mitsukake smiled slightly. "I would say we missed out on that, too." He moved a chair to the side of the bed and pulled back the blanket. He began to unwrap the sleeping emperor's red-soaked bandages. Mitsukake checked the cut on Hotohori's forehead. "Hm. This will be all right. A bruise from a blunt object. Probably the fall from the horse. And a clean cut, here. He may have gotten kicked. The bones aren't broken. You said he's been dreaming?" Tasuki nodded and moved to the other side of the bed, watching intently.

Mitsukake tipped Hotohori's head one way, then the other. "No blood in his ears or nose. That's good." His hand hovered above the Emperor's face and a gentle green glow appeared. The cut vanished and the bruise began to fade away. Mitsukake picked up Hotohori's hand and flexed his bruised wrist, but the Emperor flinched away; his eyelids flickered every time the healer touched him. "His Highness is very reactive for being unconscious," Mitsukake mumbled; he turned to Tasuki, "What kind of dreams?"

Koji answered, "Not too pleasant from the sounds of it."

Tasuki agreed. "Yeah. Some of it's been pretty violent. He reopened the wounds a couple of times with all his thrashing. But, except for a few outlandish claims, I think it's mostly memories about Miaka and Nakago, that time when he stabbed Tamahome."

Mitsukake continued to press his fingers into Hotohori's skin, feeling for broken bones, using his abilities to heal the bruises. "Well, that would be reasonable, considering the type of wound he has." Mitsukake unwrapped the large bandages and held his hand over the puncture in Hotohori's side. The gentle glow appeared again and the damaged skin pulled together. He closed his eyes and began to move his hand across the Emperor's chest along the path of the arrow. Abruptly, he stopped, then he looked up at Tasuki. "How did you get the arrow out? Whole, or was it broken?"

Tasuki put his hand behind his head and sweat-dropped. "Well, His Highness wasn't being too cooperative, and the arrow got broke. We had to take it out from both directions."

Mitsukake sounded irritated. "There are several slivers here. They could be dangerous."

The bandit leaned, stiff-armed, onto the bed and glared at Mitsukake. "Hey! I didn't break it on purpose! It just got broke! We were waiting for you! You want us to dig the slivers out ourselves? With a knife? 'Cause that's how we would have had to do it!" Mitsukake waited a moment while Tasuki fumed.

Finally, Tasuki looked away, and Mitsukake sighed. "Tasuki, you did the right thing. The slivers may cause infection, but they will have to work themselves out. Trying to cut them out would have killed the Emperor; he's already lost too much blood. And the arrow had punctured his lung. He should have died a long time ago, even before Nuriko found him. I was not criticizing your care of him. However you did it, you've done a very creditable job."

Genro's mouth dropped in surprise. He deformed, one hand on his hip, the other proudly pointing to the sky. "Of course we did! We're the Great Mountain Bandits! We can take care of any problem!" Koji tripped.

"This wound is very severe," Mitsukake cautioned. "For some reason my powers cannot fully heal it. Usually, I would be able to dissolve the slivers, but my power is being blocked." He held his hand over the Emperor's chest, trying again to heal the wound. He finally sat back, puzzled, and shook his head. "I can't get past it. But whatever is blocking my healing is also keeping the Emperor alive. How, I can't say. But I will stay here tonight. His Highness must be watched carefully. Even with as much as we've done, he could still die." Nuriko looked stricken at the proclamation, but Mitsukake didn't glance at him. Instead, he spoke to the bandits. "Tasuki, Koji. Go get some sleep. It's been a long night, and you've done enough." Koji stood by the door, Genro at Hotohori's side. They didn't budge.

Tasuki folded his arms. "We're not going anywhere. This is my house. We know where to get you what you need."

Mitsukake understood; he wouldn't have wanted to leave either. "Nuriko, when were you supposed to meet Tamahome and the others?"

"Tomorrow, at the palace."

"You had best go. Tell Tamahome what has happened and that they are to stay there. If all goes well, the Emperor may be able to travel in about two weeks, and we will meet you in Eiyo."

Nuriko felt his heart tighten as he looked at the Emperor. He really didn't want to leave. But, Tamahome would be waiting and Miaka would likely be in hysterics. Mitsukake was right; they needed to know what was happening. Nuriko turned on his heel and left without a word.

Mitsukake watched him leave, wishing he had some comforting words, but there were none. He heard the outside door open, when a thought came to him. "Tasuki, would you see if you could get fresh clothes and a different saddle for Nuriko?"

Tasuki nodded and walked out after Nuriko. That was something he could do.

**

. . .

**

A few hours later, it was full day. Koji set a small breakfast on the table, then slipped away to attend to the bandit hideout. Tasuki was sleeping, exhausted, on his own bed in the main room; his shirt and bloody bed sheets dumped in a heap on the floor. In the dark little antechamber, Mitsukake sat beside Hotohori, his chin on his fist, quietly waiting. Tasuki had told him that they had moved Hotohori in part because the rest of the bandits had become too nosey, constantly knocking and visiting. Mitsukake wondered what the other part was.

The Emperor's breathing was shallow, rapid. Mitsukake wondered if pain was reaching him, even in sleep. The splinters had shifted again; it seemed that every time they did His Highness would relive the dream. Hotohori flinched, his eyes half open. Mitsukake held his hand over Hotohori and did his best to heal the muscles the splinters had torn as they moved. He didn't want to give any medications to the Emperor until he had to. A sleeping draft could be dangerous in its own way, pushing the sleeper into a deep coma. Concerned, Mitsukake covered the Emperor's hand with his own. Hotohori's eyes fluttered and he turned his head away.

"Miaka, no. Not Miaka." The Emperor fidgeted restlessly, once again in the grip of his nightmares.

Mitsukake looked at his hand and thought, "Whatever this dream is about, it is violent and a shock to His Highness." In the past several hours it had woken Hotohori twice. The Emperor's anxiety had been obvious. Even though he could barely catch his breath, Hotohori had tried to speak. His speech was far from lucid, however. Broken bits about Nakago's desires to invade the empire, and Tamahome under a spell. Mitsukake wondered if perhaps the Emperor was delirious. Still, he had to admit to a certain curiosity, bordering on worry, about these dreams. Their source was ambiguous, indefinite, a wounded man's visions. Yet they seemed not only to be a dream, but memories, and also prophecy, a surreal truth. Mitsukake had no way to find out if Eiyo had been attacked or if Miaka was there, waiting and wondering. He had told Nuriko not to come back, but maybe he should have. The Suzaku warriors in Eiyo might really be in danger. No! Not from Tamahome. It was a dream's illusion; it had to be.

Mitsukake knew that part of the dream _was_ true. He had been there to heal Tamahome's wounds when he had dueled with the Emperor. Except, there were differences in the Emperor's account from the events as Mitsukake remembered them, as if they continued past where Mitsukake knew they ended. The Emperor spoke of a fight in the woods, and a knife covered in Miaka's blood. The last image was the one that woke the Emperor, making him struggle against Mitsukake, as if against an unknown foe, until he recognized where he was. The first time he woke, the Emperor had called for the Priestess, then broken into sobs, unable to speak further when Mitsukake questioned him. Mitsukake had tried to soothe the Emperor, telling him it was a dream, that Miaka and Konan were safe, that it was over. But, despite the fever in his eyes, his wavering consciousness, Hotohori unquestionably believed what he was trying to say, as he whispered that he wanted to see Miaka, that there was danger to the empire, that he had to return to Konan. The second time, Hotohori had only breathed, "Miaka, forgive me," and dropped back into sleep.

A light tap on the wall brought Mitsukake out of his reverie. Tasuki leaned against the door. "Hey, need anything?"

Mitsukake shook his head.

"Okay," Tasuki hedged. Mitsukake gave him a questioning look. "Um, well, you know that nobody was supposed to talk about the Emperor being here, but there was that group in the courtyard the other night that saw him. And, well, word gets around here." Tasuki sweat-dropped and hastily looked at the floor. "The Emperor has a visitor."

Mitsukake was surprised, but even more so when a head popped around the corner. It was the blond boy that had the big crush on the Emperor when they'd first came to Mount Rekakou. He smiled and giggled self-consciously and finally shuffled into the room. He kneeled by the bed and put the flowers he was carrying on the floor. "He's so beautiful. I'll do whatever you need me to, to help him recover. I hope he's going to be all right."

Tasuki shrugged. Mitsukake sighed.   
. . . The boy stayed all day and into the evening, starry-eyed the whole while, but anxious to help. Here was one visitor that was not so easy to get rid of. ****

Nakago at Mount Rekakou . . .

Hotohori was awake. And he, who was the ruler of a country at fourteen and had faced wars and death and lost love, was frozen in fear. He was in an unfamiliar place, a small, dark room, and a fire burned through his body, centered in his chest, radiating into his arms and behind his eyes. At first he thought he knew the place, then a red haze descended over his perception, and recognition fled. There was threat in everything.

He remembered Miaka's voice calling to him in panic, felt the knife in his hand. He tried to lift his head, but he was too weak and dizzy. He couldn't move. His left hand was numb. The air stirred in the silence, as if there were a thousand shadows, breathing his name. A tear slid down his face. He didn't want to think about what came next. Nakago's voice echoed. He had killed her, Miaka, the Priestess of Suzaku, the one who could wish and save his empire, wish and restore Tamahome. His friend's love. His own love.

A beam of moonlight slanted through an opening in the curtains. A hazy, milky white shaft. The color began to shift to red and a black shadow fluttered across it. Hotohori sucked in a breath. Wings beat against the pane, then were gone. Just a bird.

He began to shake. He was vulnerable here. He tensed to get up, when a hand appeared on his shoulder. The slight pressure held him as immobile as the heaviest chains. "Welcome to Mount Rekakou, Highness."

**

. . .

**

The moonlight reflected off blond hair, creating a halo around the shadowed face of the cloaked figure. Hotohori instantly recognized sarcasm in the voice and a blazing hate rushed strength to his limbs. "Nakago, I will kill you!" He heard a gasp as he exploded out of the bed and grabbed his assailant around the neck. They staggered and slammed into the wall. Hotohori lost his grip and was shoved back onto the bed. He was dazed for a moment, then the character on his neck began to glow. The figure approached again.

Suddenly, Mitsukake's voice shouted in the darkness. "Stop! Don't hurt him!"

A flash of power roared toward Mitsukake and threw him to the floor. The door slammed open and Tasuki ran in. "What's going on?!" The flash hurtled him back into the main room and he crashed into the far wall. The room plunged back into silence.

Hotohori kneeled, doubled over, on the bed, his arms crossed over his chest. He pressed his face into the blanket and he gasped with pain. Nakago pulled the Emperor's head up by his hair and glared coldly into his eyes. "Tamahome sends his greetings."

His lips curled up at Hotohori's expression of shock. "I have a message for you Saihitei, Emperor of Konan, from the Emperor of Kutou. He is pleased with the death of the Priestess of Suzaku. We thank you. To prove to you that her loss is truly a victory, my Emperor commands that I show you the handiwork of the armies of Kutou." He grabbed Hotohori's arm and dragged him out of the house, past the empty courtyard to a clear view of the sky. The moon and all the stars were swallowed by a cloud bank.

Nakago let the Emperor sag to the ground and gestured toward the south. "Highness, Kutou has begun its invasion of Konan. Eiyo is ours, and we have captured the warriors Chichiri and Chiriko. We will kill them and all your people. Look! Your city is being burned to the ground!" Dark clouds, edged in red, hung low on the horizon. The wind shifted, bringing the stinging smell of smoke with it. "You cannot stop us! I would wish to kill you now. Seiryu, however, has commanded me otherwise. You are to live a bit longer."

A shout came out of the darkness, and Nakago vanished, leaving Hotohori laying on the ground, unable to tear his eyes from the ruddy glow on the horizon.

**

. . .

**   
  
The blond boy scrambled down the short incline, holding a torch to light his way. He spotted the Emperor laying on the grass and shouted back up the hill. "Tasuki! Mitsukake! I found him! Over here!" He slipped an arm under Hotohori's shoulders and helped him sit up. "Highness! Highness!"

Mitsukake jumped down the hill and skidded to a stop. He held the Emperor's face between his hands and felt the fever burning under Hotohori's skin. He looked into the Emperor's bright eyes and heard his words, a small whisper, as the Emperor spoke. "The Priestess is dead. I was there. I ki . . . I wasn't there. Why wasn't I there? Nakago told me. I should have prevented the invasion, the fires and slaughter. I should have been there to protect my people, when the Priestess of Suzaku could not."

Mitsukake heard a small gasp and looked up. The boy still kneeled across from him; his eyes were wide and round.

"Leave!" Mitsukake commanded.

"But . . . "

"Now!"

The boy grabbed his torch and scuttled back. He leapt up, and hauled a surprised Tasuki around, dragging him back into the shadows of the village.

Mitsukake felt his mind go blank. This was too much. Then, "Highness, you're having a dream! Listen to me! Nuriko has gone to meet Miaka and Tamahome at the capital. Everything is fine!"

"No, Mitsukake, it is not! I know what has happened! This is why we are not in the palace!" His fingers knotted in Mitsukake's sleeve. "Look at the fire; that is Eiyo!"

Mitsukake looked up. He saw a red haze on the horizon. The moon broke through the clouds, a bright Harvest Moon that obscured everything, and washed the landscape with a golden glow. It was impossible to tell if there was a fire burning. "Highness," Mitsukake said gently, "there is no fire. Look again! There is only the moon. Please believe me. You are dreaming. Listen. If Eiyo were in trouble, Nuriko would have come back."

"No! Nakago brought me out here. He told me . . . about Chiriko and Chichiri. He came to that room . . . Ah!" Hotohori gasped and pressed his fist to his chest, leaning forward into the pain. Mitsukake swiftly picked him up and took him directly back to the house. He put the Emperor on the bed and prepared the sleeping draft. Then he held his hand over the Emperor's back and used his healing power to ease the agony as much as he could. When Hotohori was finally able, Mitsukake gave him the draft to drink. The Emperor sighed and his voice dropped. "Thank you, Mitsukake." Suddenly, tears appeared in his eyes. He put his hand to his chest and looked away.

"Highness, are you still in pain?"

Hotohori made a small sound, a half-laugh. "No. Yes. It's not just the wound."

"Majesty, you have to tell me what has happened. I don't understand."

"Don't you? Have you even believed me?" Hotohori began to weep. Mitsukake put his arms around the Emperor and let the younger man sob against his shoulder. He didn't understand what was wrong. "Why didn't Nuriko bring back Miaka's body?"

Mitsukake shook his head in confusion. "Her body? Highness, what are you talking about? Miaka's not dead. Nuriko would have had Chichiri contact us by now if Miaka was hurt."

"Chichiri can't! Nuriko wasn't there. No, not at the palace. In . . . in the forest. T- Tamahome attacked Miaka. And Nakago. I was there. I ki-I ki . . . " He broke off. "I know him! That voice and hair! Tonight. He t-told me that Tamahome sends his greetings!" Hotohori laughed a bit wildly.

"Tonight! Listen. You were dreaming. Highness, believe me! You could only have seen the blond bandit that has been staying here. He's been taking care of you." Hotohori lifted his head and looked into Mitsukake's dark brown eyes, searching for the truth, but his sight began to draw it around the edges; the healer's voice sounded strange in the Emperor's ears. Mitsukake continued to speak. "It was dark. I was here! I would have known if General Nakago was here. But he was not. The power that knocked us all out had to have been yours." Hotohori dropped his head onto Mitsukake's shoulder again. "We won't hold it against you. The boy knows you weren't trying to hurt him. It was only a dream." Suddenly, Mitsukake grinned, staring at the wall over Hotohori's head. "I believe that boy thinks he's in love with you. He's been here, watching out for you."

"Yes . . . But, gone," the Emperor murmured. "And . . . I . . . love you." His hand slowly slid down Mitsukake's back and came to rest on his buttocks.

Mitsukake super-deformed, his mouth twitching, and backpedaled off the bed, flapping his arms with surprise. "Your Majesty!"

No. He imagined that; he was still holding Hotohori. Of course Mitsukake's eyes bugged a bit, but . . . "Majesty?" Mitsukake looked down. The Emperor had fallen asleep against his shoulder, face flush with fever, and very still.

Mitsukake felt his heart warm with a fondness for the young emperor. He'd spent so much time alone after Shoka died. He had turned his back on everything, everybody, except for the animals. Then one day, this man, one who ruled a country, who could have commanded it, had come and begged help for the life of a friend. Mitsukake smiled gently and carefully laid Hotohori back on the pillow.

**

. . .

**


	7. Doubt of Friends

"Hotohori's Deceit" is written and illustrated by Tamara Johnson c. 2000. The story is inspired by the English-dubbed version of the anime _Fushigi Yugi, The Mysterious Play_, produced by TV Tokyo and Pioneer Entertainment. Copyright 1995 by Yu Watase/Shogkukan. The events recounted in "Hotohori's Deceit" occur between episode 22 and the first summoning of Suzaku.

* * *

**The Doubt of Friends . . .**

"The Emperor's fever was gone, but he was still tired and very reserved. Mitsukake had not been able to rid him of the slivers that created sharp pains when he moved too much. Nor had the healer been able to replace the blood he had lost; the Emperor's body would have to heal itself. But his silence and the sadness that settled on him had little to do with his physical condition. He hadn't yet been able to tell anybody the whole story of what had happened in the forest, about Tamahome or Miaka, after that night when Mitsukake had given him the sleeping draught. Mitsukake had proclaimed Hotohori's memory a fraud, a delusion brought on by pain and herbal medicines. Neither Tasuki or Koji really knew what was happening to him. They wouldn't talk about it, as if they didn't believe him either. It felt like a betrayal. Hotohori knew what had happened was true, and he missed Miaka with all his heart.

"The moment Hotohori felt able to get up, he wanted to leave for Eiyo, but Mitsukake wouldn't allow it. He made it clear he was certain the Emperor was influenced by a dream."

_Mitsukake didn't believe Hotohori!_ Keisuke shook his head. He believed the Emperor. But he had the book, he knew what was happening. Mitsukake didn't; he hadn't been there, and he didn't know. "You've got to believe the Emperor. Go find my sister. And don't trust Tamahome!" Keisuke shouted in warning.

**

. . .

**

Hotohori considered himself in the small hand mirror. Well, the bruise on his forehead was gone. That was something. The scar on his stomach was barely visible, but he knew the one on his back was larger. The shoulder was certainly more than useless now--he could actually lift his arm--and the numbness in his fingers was fading. But he had a permanent reminder of Nakago's attack slashed into his skin. He tipped his head and held the mirror over his shoulder. He still couldn't see it, but he could feel the scar with his fingertips. He put the mirror face-down on the bed.

The Emperor leaned back and looked out into the main room. The little blond bimbo who'd been following him around was still out there. Well, maybe not so little. He was actually a year older than the emperor, but sometimes he just acted like a kid.

Hotohori sighed in resignation. At first, he had been very irritated by that kid's presence. Every time the Emperor woke up, the boy was there, simpering and starry-eyed and asking if there was anything His Highness needed. Tasuki had chased him away once, but after a very long, lonely day, the Emperor had seen the kid peeking in the window and invited him back as his only link to normality. There weren't any servants here. The room was tiny and bare, and Mitsukake would not let him leave it. Often Mitsukake and Tasuki would leave, trying to force him to sleep. And the clothes he was wearing were not his own. Even the mirror had been hard to get. And Miaka was not there to encourage him, take care of him, or make him laugh. But the blond boy had acted as a servant and friend, brushing his hair, bringing him food, even acting as a confidante. And his constant attention had become a comfort in a way.

Yesterday, when he had asked for his robes, the boy was the one to tell him they were ruined, torn and bloody. It had been something of a scramble finding the shirt he had on. Hotohori almost laughed at the memory. The boy had insisted Hotohori wear his clothes, but the shirt and pants proved to be far too short for the Emperor. The boy was so disappointed, that the Emperor could almost imagine the rain falling in sheets around the kid, but then the boy had fallen over himself with eagerness in raiding the bandits' hideout for clothes that fit the Emperor, _exactly_. It had been funny, almost, and for a few moments Hotohori felt his mood lift. Maybe the boy would consider living in Eiyo. Then Hotohori did laugh, at himself.

"Am I seriously considering asking a thief to come live at the palace with me?" His mood turned serious again. "I don't know. He believes me. When I asked, he said he didn't remember if there was somebody else in the room that night or not. He doesn't remember if I attacked him, he says he doesn't know, but he doesn't hold those bruises he's sporting against me." Hotohori picked up the mirror and looked at himself again. He felt lost in self-doubt. "I've lost Miaka. I miss her. If only Mitsukake would believe me, but . . . Maybe he's right? No. There's too much proof, the fire, the blood. I was there! Even if I can't feel it, I know Chiriko and Chichiri are captured. We can no longer trust Tamahome." His thoughts went round and round. "What has happened to the Suzaku Seven? I have depended so much on them. Now I cannot depend on any of them." He looked up and spoke aloud. "But, I must protect the people in Konan. I will go back and lead, as I must. I will find all my people, the ones that were not killed. I will care for them. If there is anybody left." With that grim thought he went to find Tasuki. ****

Nuriko Returns . . . 

Mitsukake sat with Tasuki at a long table in the otherwise deserted dining hall. "I just can't believe what the Emperor said. At first I thought there might be some truth to it, but too much of it just doesn't make sense. It's been a week since Nuriko left. He didn't say anything about Miaka to me when we rode here from Choko, and there haven't been any reports of trouble. And, I didn't see a fire that night."

Tasuki shook his head. "But we don't know for sure. I didn't see a fire, but I never looked. And Nuriko might not have been able to return. Didn't the Emperor say Chichiri and Chiriko were captured? If they were . . . I don't want the Emperor to put himself at risk, any more than you do, but he has to be where the military is. He can't direct an assault from here."

Mitsukake sat back. They'd been arguing about this for days. But in the end it wasn't really their decision anyway. The Emperor would leave as soon as they let him near a horse, with or without their approval. Mitsukake tapped his fingers on the table. "Did you send a scout?"

Tasuki shrugged. "Yeah. A couple, actually. But they're not back. And that, in and of itself, doesn't tell us Jack. They are bandits, after all. They might just be out stealing stuff." His wolfish grin just added to the embarrassment of his next statement, "I don't think they took the task of running to the capital just to find out if four members of the Suzaku Seven are there seriously."

"You're kidding! They've got to be more reliable than that!" Mitsukake and Tasuki turned towards the sound of the familiar, feminine voice. Nuriko was standing just inside the open door behind Koji, who promptly intoned, "Knock, knock. 'Who's there?' Koji. 'Koji who?' Me, Koji, that's who. I've got a visitor for the boss. 'Oh, great. Koji. Come on in.'"

Mitsukake and Tasuki jumped to their feet. "Nuriko!" they both exclaimed, drowning out Koji's litany.

"Are you all right?" Mitsukake asked.

"Oh, sure," Nuriko replied sarcastically. "If you don't mind a little murder and mayhem." He looked around the empty room. "Where's the Emperor? He's with you, isn't he? I didn't find him at the house." From the shocked silence that answered, Nuriko could only fear the worst. "He's okay, isn't he?"

"I'm fine, Nuriko."

Nuriko jumped. The Emperor was standing right behind him.

"Emperor!" Nuriko threw his arms around Hotohori's neck. The Emperor staggered under the onslaught, but then Nuriko caught sight of the blond bandit standing just inside the door, looking somewhat jealous. Nuriko shoved Hotohori out of the way in his haste to crowd the bandit out the door. He slammed the door in the boy's face and dusted his hands together.

Mitsukake bypassed Nuriko, firmly taking Hotohori by the arm and guiding him to a chair. The Emperor was rather pale; Mitsukake forced him to sit down. "Highness, what are you doing up?"

Hotohori stared up at Mitsukake. "I was looking for you. I am leaving for Eiyo."

"No, you're not. You can't. You are still too ill!"

"I can and I will. I am the Emperor. It doesn't matter how sick I am. I must return to the palace and find out what has happened."

"Nothing has happened!" Mitsukake pushed down his frustration. He was going to have to prove to the Emperor that Nakago had not attacked Konan. He looked at Nuriko. "Now that you've been there, can you please _tell_ His Highness that there is nothing wrong at the palace. I'm trying to keep him from traveling to Eiyo; he can't make the journey. But His Highness is convinced that Nakago has captured Chiriko and Chichiri. And that the city was attacked and burned."

"Actually, I never made it back to the palace. I can't say what's happening there, because I don't know. But I can tell you there was a fire inside the border."

They were all stunned. Hotohori leaned forward anxiously. "Where? At Eiyo? Nuriko, I need this information."

Nuriko suddenly knew. Something _was_ going on. He had felt it when Tamahome had ordered the searchers to split up. But what? Nuriko shook his head and pushed back the braid. "As I was riding to Eiyo, I happened on a family traveling west. They said there were raids on the Kutou border. Villages plundered, a few burned, advancing armies. I went to help turn the forces back. But it looked like the Kutou military had already managed to get into the country and set a pretty spectacular fire, a bit further in from the border. I couldn't tell for sure where. There were quite a few people hurt where I was, so I sent a messenger on to Eiyo and came back here to get Mitsukake. By then the armies had just disappeared. They must have crossed back into Kutou. Mitsukake, You should come back with me. The people on the border could really use your help. And, Your Majesty, you will be needed at the palace." Nuriko looked to Mitsukake. "I think he should go."

Hotohori looked worried. "How many soldiers? _Could_ the fire have been at the capital?"

"I really couldn't tell, Highness. But don't worry. We've secured the border."

"A large enough fire might appear to be at a location where it is not." Mitsukake stole a glance at Hotohori, and Hotohori caught his eyes with an icy glare.

Nuriko's brows arched in astonishment. Those two were not getting along well, by the look of it.

"What's going on?"

Surprisingly, Mitsukake answered cooly. "We are having a difference of interpretation. His Majesty thinks there is trouble. He believes that Tamahome is under a spell of Nakago's design. I, however, do not accept it."

Nuriko was taken aback. "Tamahome what? I . . . I don't think he is, Highness. He wasn't while we were in the northern kingdom, right? We would have sensed it. And I'm sure he was okay while we were looking for you." He tried to disregard the unease he had felt at the time.

Hotohori leaned forward on the table. A blaze of hope flashed through him. If Tamahome had been with Nuriko . . . Suddenly he hoped very much that he had dreamed it all. "Tamahome and Miaka were with you when you found me?"

Nuriko put his hand behind his head. "Well, no, not really. We'd split up a while before, to help save time looking for you. I haven't seen them since then."

Hotohori put his hand over his mouth. "They must have been taken after you left," he said softly. He dropped his hand. "Nuriko, why didn't you bring Miaka back?"

Nuriko was at a loss. He didn't know what Hotohori was getting at. "Sire. Miaka was with Tamahome when we split up. And you were alone when I found you."

"They were together. Nakago took her, after all."

Mitsukake leaned across the table and spoke with the gentle pressure of one who is right, but wants to soften the blow. "Miaka wasn't there _at all_. Highness, I have told you that all you thought happened was a dream."

"No!" Hotohori slammed his fist on the table. "I know what happened to me! I know what h-happened to Miaka." His voice dropped and he buried his head in his arms. This was so difficult for him to talk about.

Nuriko took his arm and pulled it away from his face. Hotohori's expression was positively stricken. Nuriko felt a stab of fear. "Emperor! What do you think happened to Miaka?" He backed up a bit and looked Hotohori in the eye. "When I saw her, she was fine. And Tamahome had sent the guard to find the assassin. I'm sure they're fine!"

Hotohori leapt to his feet, shoving his chair back so hard he knocked it over. "You don't understand! I know what happened! The Priestess of Suzaku is dead! _I_ was the one who killed her!" He whirled away, but when he got to the door, Hotohori put his hand to the jamb and slid to his knees. He began to sob with grief. Nuriko put his hand on the Emperor's back, and the others clustered around in horrified silence as Hotohori choked out the whole of his experience. And every point had truth that could be real or dream. There was no way to determine what was right or who was wrong. But for Hotohori the most important question was never answered. Where was Miaka? Nobody knew.

**

. . .

**


	8. The Emperor in Eiyo

"Hotohori's Deceit" is written and illustrated by Tamara Johnson c. 2000. The story is inspired by the English-dubbed version of the anime _Fushigi Yugi, The Mysterious Play_, produced by TV Tokyo and Pioneer Entertainment. Copyright 1995 by Yu Watase/Shogkukan. The events recounted in "Hotohori's Deceit" occur between episode 22 and the first summoning of Suzaku.

* * *

**The Emperor in Eiyo**

Keisuke breathed deeply. "They weren't able to decide if Miaka was killed or not! When I read Hotohori's experience, it seemed so real. I was sure Miaka died. But now . . . Oh, please! I really hope she _is_ in Konan. Please let her be there!" Keisuke squeezed the book tightly, wishing as hard as he could, then he began to read with eagerness. "That same day, Mitsukake and Nuriko left for the border. Hotohori packed his horse and left for the capital, leaving Tasuki at Mount Rekakou. He wanted to be left alone, even unsure as he was of his ability to ride, but as he rode out onto the plain, he heard a horse galloping behind him."   
****

. . .

Hotohori reined his horse around and reached for his sword. Then he recognized the man chasing him. "Drat!" he thought. "It's that kid again!"

The blond boy cantered his horse up to the Emperor. He was ridiculously cheery. "Highness! I hope you don't mind me coming along!"

Hotohori turned back toward Eiyo and touched his heels to his horse. "I did not invite you to come," he responded tartly.

The boy sweat-dropped. "You shouldn't travel alone out here, Highness. It's dangerous."

"Is it? This is my kingdom. I'll travel alone through it, if I please. And it's people like you who make it dangerous."

The boy looked over to Hotohori, who spurred his horse to a faster pace. The bandit drew up along side the Emperor again. "Mitsukake really didn't seem to think you are ready for traveling. Let alone a fight if you were attacked. But, I'm a bandit and I know this territory. I'm a good fighter. Besides," he ventured, "don't you want somebody to talk to?" The horses came to an abrupt stop. Hotohori turned an irritated glance on him.

"No. You will not follow me to the palace. Return to Mount Rekakou." He urged his horse forward.

The bandit's horse stood still, and he watched the Emperor ride a distance ahead. Then the boy called after Hotohori, "Hah! I'm a bandit. You can't order me around."

Hotohori stiffened. That idiot! But then he smiled. The Emperor turned his horse back again. When he was level with the boy, he turned the corners of his mouth down. "I could have you executed." But his eyes sparkled just a touch too much. He was trying not to laugh.

And the blond bandit could tell. "But you won't do that."

Hotohori brushed a hand across his face and leaned forward aggressively. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because," the boy said in a perfect imitation of Tasuki, "you're going to need somebody to pick your sorry butt up when you pass out and fall off that horse."

Hotohori choked. He stared at the bandit. Suddenly, he laughed. The boy was relieved then; he had been thinking maybe he had pushed it just a bit too far. Hotohori took a moment to catch his breath. "All right. Maybe a traveling companion won't be so bad. I can still have you executed after we get to the city."

The bandit fell off his horse.

**

. . .

**

Hotohori and his companion rode into the city that evening. The outskirts appeared normal, if a bit busier than usual. But the market looked like a war zone. Fire had burned much of the center area. Charred piles of ruined carts, furniture, and merchandise were stacked outside blackened buildings. The people had already cleaned out much of the damage, however, and beneath the crush of people, business was taking on its normal trappings in the streets. Tables were set up and merchants shouted out items for sale, while women and children cleared the ashes and char.

Hotohori suddenly thought of his encounter with Nakago; the self-doubt seeded by Mitsukake vanished. A fire in the capital. He kept his ears open to the conversations in the street, to see if he could find out more. He heard bits about the raids at the border, and the fires Kutou had set there. Then he heard a child on the edge of the crowd say that this fire, the one in the city, had apparently been an accident. He was puzzling about this, when he heard a statement that forced the thought from his mind and brought pain back to his heart: "A good thing we have the Priestess of Suzaku protecting the city!"

Hotohori looked at his hands. "No. You don't," he thought, bitterly.

He looked toward his companion, but the bandit had disappeared into the crowd. Hotohori was going to go after him, then thought better of it. Whether he came to the palace on his own or was captured by the guard, the blond kid would show up at the palace soon enough. Hotohori was certain. ****

Empty Palace, Empty Heart . . . 

The Emperor slipped quietly into the palace and retired to the shrine dedicated to Suzaku. He had bowed to the giant bird statue and kneeled, when a shining object captured his attention.

There was a small vase by the kneeling couch. Hotohori picked it up. It was filled with a bouquet of tiny, purple friendship flowers, like the ones he had given to Miaka. His brows knit together. The flowers were a cruel reminder of a much happier time. There was only one other person who had known about those flowers. Tamahome. He had dared come here to mock the bond of the Suzaku warriors. The Emperor's resentment boiled, and he hurled the vase across the room, where it shattered against the wall.

The Emperor stared at the water running in rivulets down the wall. He was shaking with reaction. The slivers from the arrow burned a red trail of pain through his chest, and again he heard the garbled voice. He forced his attention back to the room. The small flowers lay among the ceramic shards. A few of the flowers were torn from bent stems. Hotohori stood looking down at them and his vision blurred. He had to take care of them. The flowers would die without water. Just as Miaka had died.

He bent over the broken vase, carefully flicking the glass aside, and gathered up the flowers. "Suzaku, forgive me for what I've done." Holding the flowers to his heart, the Emperor kneeled on the floor and prayed, until his words finally tumbled to a halt in the early morning.

**

. . .

**

The sun shining through the windows swept across the bright sculpture of the beast god, and footsteps in the hall reminded him he had returned to Eiyo for a reason. He went to his room and changed into a white robe, without summoning the attendants. He brushed out his long hair and put on a white and gold hat. He considered himself in the mirror. It was proper, fitting that he wear white now. He would miss her. The Emperor walked down the hall to the main offices to resume his duties as Emperor. How difficult it would be without Miaka's laughing face, he thought. He decided to go outside instead.

Hotohori stepped into the bright courtyard of the palace. The sun distorted his vision, so that all he could see was the dazzling sun reflecting off the glowing stones and the hazy silhouettes of the surrounding buildings. An ill-defined mass moved across the flagstones. The Emperor blinked the sun out of his eyes. The dark-haired assembly of the Emperor's advisors had seen him and were bustling toward him with excitement. They stopped a respectful distance away and bowed. Hotohori greeted them with a smile.

"Majesty! When did you return? Your Imperial presence was not announced. We were beginning to worry what had happened to you. Tamahome told us you had been injured?"

Hotohori's demeanor changed abruptly. He ignored the polite inquiry. Instead, he turned on them, angrily. "Tamahome is here?"

The advisors looked at each other in confusion. "Yes, Highness. He arrived here with the Imperial Guard a few days ago," the senior advisor ventured. "He helped with the fire in the market, and has been on the council advising strategy on the border attacks." . . .

Hotohori's head came up, and his eyes narrowed. "That conspirator! Arrest Tamahome and bring him before me immediately!" ****

Tamahome Before the Emperor . . . 

Tamahome stood leaning against the rail overlooking the water gardens. Miaka had been so worried . . . He remembered her expression when they'd crossed through the field of friendship flowers. She had cried so hard . . . He tossed a stone into the water . . . Neither Nuriko nor the Emperor had returned by the appointed day. All they had found on the second day was Nuriko's nag grazing, abandoned in the wood, and an area of trampled grass and dried blood. Bandits, maybe. But if bandits had abducted Nuriko and the Emperor, there was little indication of which direction they had gone. Further searches of the area had proved even less fruitful. He had caught up to the Imperial Guard just outside Eiyo. They had not captured the assassin. The Emperor's location was still a complete mystery. Most likely he had died in the woods. Tamahome tossed another stone.

Footfalls approached on the balcony. "Master Tamahome?"

"Yeah?" He turned and started at the party standing before him. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"The Emperor has ordered your arrest." The five guards fanned around him.

"What? My arrest?" He deformed in panic. "Why arrest me?" Tamahome snapped back to normal. "Wait! You said the Emperor? He's returned? He's alive?!?"

They smiled at his excitement. "Yes, Master."

"He's all right," Tamahome muttered to himself. His relief was great, but then, "Why am I being arrested?"

"His Highness has ordered it. You are to be taken to him immediately. Come with us now or we will have to take you by force." The guard sounded most apologetic.

Tamahome struggled with confusion a moment, then replied, "Okay, okay." He stepped forward and the guards clustered around him. They ushered him into the throne room. The Emperor rose to his feet, and his eyes blazed. "Tamahome!"

Tamahome's concern contrasted with the angry tone of Hotohori's voice. "Hotohori! Your Majesty! You're back! Are you all right? Why was I arrested? What is going on?" His words tumbled out, then Tamahome looked the Emperor up and down. _White?_ "Did somebody die?"

Hotohori glared. "Did . . . ? Attendants, guards, clear this room now!" They could all tell the Emperor was angry with this man. They bowed quickly and departed in haste.

Hotohori waited for the room to clear, then descended from the raised dais to stand on the second stair. He scowled fiercely down at Tamahome's figure. There was a white binding around the Warrior's hand, and the Emperor remembered the fight in the woods. "You have cut yourself."

"Oh, it's just a little cut. From somebody that couldn't handle a knife." Tamahome smiled reassuringly.

"Insolence!" Tamahome flinched back. Hotohori's fingers curled into a fist beneath the long sleeves of the robe, but he squared his shoulders. "We were told that you have been working with the armies along the border to ward off the skirmishes."

_Ouch_, Tamahome thought. _That's formal. 'We?' Whatever I did, it sure must have made the Emperor mad_. Hotohori was waiting for his answer. Tamahome decided to go with friendly rationality. "Well, yes, Sire. Strategy is very important against an enemy, and there was some question that there might be a traitor in our midst, because the enemy seemed to keep a step ahead of us. I went to keep order in the camps," he finished cautiously.

"Hmm. Did you. You were here when the fire occurred in the market?"

"Of course. It happened right after I got here, before the border attacks. And the blaze was rather large. It took a large force to get it under control. Good thing I was there." His answer was a bit flip. Tamahome was beginning to resent this interrogation.

"We were also informed that you lead the guard out of the palace. You took it upon yourself to order the guard out of the palace to assist?"

"No. Your advisors are in charge when you're gone. You know that."

"You counseled them to take this course of action, however." He seemed to be getting angrier as they spoke.

"Yes, Sire." Tamahome shrugged slightly. Hotohori didn't appear to be accusing him of any crime, despite the temper in his eyes, so Tamahome took a chance. "Um, your Majesty, does this have anything to do with why I was arrested?"

Hotohori ignored him. His voice took on a sharp tone. "Do you realize your counsel left the palace open to an invasion?"

_What is the Emperor's problem?_ Tamahome wondered. He managed to stop him himself from saying it out loud. "How could there be an invasion this far inside the border? Hotohori, Your Majesty, why all these questions? What's happened? Were you at the border during the skirmishes? You're wearing white. _Did_ somebody die?"

"You know!"

Tamahome looked at his feet and was surprised to hear himself mutter in a very bored tone, "It couldn't have been anybody too important. Or at least not too important to me, otherwise I'd know." A sudden movement and a flash crossed his peripheral vision. Tamahome heard the rasp of a sword being drawn and looked at Hotohori.

The Emperor's face was livid, and the character on his neck burned, an intense red. "_'Not important?!?'_" Hotohori arced the sword back in prelude to his swing, and in that instant, Tamahome realized his life was in jeopardy.

**

. . .

**

Hotohori brought back his sword and swung it in a move designed to kill. "How dare you?" he shouted. His sword sang in a flat arc, racing toward Tamahome, who stood frozen with shock.

Tamahome couldn't, did not, know how to respond. He couldn't believe this attack. It was beyond anything he had ever encountered. He heard the sword whistle and felt the air rush by him, but suddenly he was no longer standing at the base of the dais. Instead, he was shielded by two people standing in front of him: a red-haired bandit and a tall, dark-haired man. It was Tasuki and Mitsukake. And next to him, Miaka grasped his arm in relief.

**

. . .

**

Keisuke gasped. "Miaka! She, she's alive!" ****

Chichiri, Ya Know . . . 

Hotohori's blade sailed through empty air. The momentum swung his robes, and he shouted to the air, "Tamahome, why are you still in the palace?!?" Suddenly a man appeared before him. Hotohori raised his sword to strike again. A hand on his arm stayed the blow and the Emperor looked into the face of Chichiri's grinning mask.

"If you'd'a hit Tamahome with that sword, you might have killed him, ya know?"

Hotohori just stared a moment. Then he dropped his hands and put away the sword. The Emperor grasped Chichiri's arms warmly. He caught his breath in a wide smile. "Chichiri! You're here!"

"Of course, I'm here, Emperor. Where else would I be, ya know?"

"I thought you were in Kutou."

Chichiri laughed. "No way, Emperor. I wouldn't care to be a spy there!"

"No. Not as a spy. As Nakago's prisoner."

"Now that is one thing I would never want to be, ya know?" Chichiri stepped to the side so Hotohori could see the figures by the door.

Hotohori was surprised. He thought Mitsukake was at the border. He looked to Chichiri. "Emperor, Mitsukake told us about what happened while you were injured, up at Mount Rekakou, about your dream." Hotohori's expression darkened, but Chichiri kept talking. "A good thing too, ya know? We're all very glad that you're okay. But your dream could have done some real damage to Tamahome, if Mitsukake hadn't told us, ya know?" The Emperor nearly protested, but Chichiri overrode him once again. "There's somebody else here, too, that's especially happy to see you back, and I think seeing her will cheer you up too, ya know?"

Hotohori saw the slight figure, and heard her call. "Hotohori?"

He ran a few steps toward her, then stopped. He couldn't believe it! He wanted to run to her, but it was beyond belief! He ran forward and stopped again. Then, in a rush, she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. The Emperor caught her up and twirled her around. "Miaka! You're all right!"

"_Me?_" She squealed, as he set her feet on the floor. "You were the one we were worried about! What was the big idea pulling a stunt like that? You scared me to death!"

Hotohori took Miaka in his arms. He kissed her and held her close. He whispered in her ear, "I thought you _were_ dead! I thought I would never again see you or hold you or hear you laugh." Miaka's eyes were wide open with surprise. He kissed her again, passionately, but she pulled away. Her voice filled with confusion. "Hotohori? I'm okay. I've been right here since you disappeared. We were waiting for you and Nuriko to come back." Hotohori stepped back, his hands on her arms. He looked at her with wonder and relief. She was here, alive. A hallucination of his own making. All he had experienced was a lie. Mitsukake had been right.

His back stiffened. "Yes. You have." Suddenly, he felt the eyes of those standing around him. He dropped his hands and turned away from her. "Priestess," he said formally, "I ask your pardon for my presumption." He walked back to the stairs and up to the throne.

"Hotohori?" Miaka questioned in a soft voice, but he did not hear her.

The Emperor sat stiffly in the ornate chair. "Tamahome."

Tamahome approached slowly and kneeled before the Emperor, the muscles in his jaw tight.

"Rise, Tamahome, Warrior of Suzaku."

Hotohori knew Tamahome was angry. _He has every right to be. I attacked him without cause_, the Emperor thought. _What can I do to make this up to him?_

Tamahome stood up, his nails digging into his palms. He was not just angry; he was furious. First the Emperor attacked him, then he kissed Miaka! Of all the nerve!

Hotohori let his hands hang over the ornate arms of the chair, and considered what to say. There had to be something he could do to apologize, to explain what he had done. Finally he spoke. "Tamahome, we attacked and accused you of a crime of which you had no knowledge. We have done you a grave injustice and we will seek to make reparation to you." He paused, but Tamahome showed no signs of having heard or of being calmer. Concerned, Hotohori continued, "If you have a desire, tell it to us and we will grant it, if it is within our power."

Tamahome glared up at Hotohori; he saw the sad penitence in the Emperor's face. Hotohori knew their friendship had suffered from his rashness, and Tamahome's anger took a confused turn, but did not abate. He swallowed his hot anger and turned his glare to the floor. He wasn't going to offer the Emperor a mortal insult by refusing the apology, but right now he didn't want to look at Hotohori a moment longer.

Hotohori could tell exactly what Tamahome was thinking at that moment; it was written in his expression. _Anybody would feel the same_, the Emperor thought. _I should give him time. I must explain more, and I hope_ . . . "Please, Tamahome. We were deluded and believed you were a traitor. We know now how wrong we were. We truly desire your forgiveness and your understanding."

Tamahome heard a rustle beside him and felt a hand on his shoulder. Miaka stood next to him. She took his hand in both of hers. "Tamahome. Please forgive Hotohori. I need you to, to be friends again. Please. Remember, in the forest? That arrow was meant for me! Hotohori saved me! Remember? You saw it. You were there. It had to have hurt. Terribly! Pain can make people hallucinate, give them strange visions. That's what this was about! I know Hotohori wouldn't try to kill you, if it wasn't to protect me. Please, forgive him!"

Tamahome stared at Miaka in surprise. Last week in the northern kingdom, they had argued over some dumb stunt she pulled on the Emperor. Her response was to tell him the Emperor had actually called her sensible once when they were in Konan. He'd just about laughed his head off. Miaka, sensible? Yeah, maybe. Once!

But during this moment he was seeing her in a new light. Miaka was the Priestess of Suzaku. She had united the warriors, and won the favor of Tai-itsukun. She truly loved and trusted them all, and wanted them together. But she _loved him_. Letting this go would help them all. Miaka had told him exactly what he needed to hear, and because of her words his heart forgave Hotohori. Tamahome thought, the Emperor had not been so far off in his judgment of her after all.

"Highness, I already have what I need. You have returned safely. And you protected the Priestess. I think we're even."

The tenseness left the Emperor; he sighed deeply and smiled slightly in thanks.

Tasuki was still standing in the shadows, his eyes watering in jealousy. He was not about to be outdone. He jumped forward, practically dragging Mitsukake behind him. "Hey, Emperor! We were pretty instrumental in saving your life, too, you know. How about something for us?" There were reactions of shock all around, and Hotohori shook his head in amusement at Tasuki's audacity.

The Emperor smiled. "Very well. We thank you for your part in saving our life. What do you request?"

Mitsukake stepped forward, but Tasuki shoved him back. "While you were out cold, I heard a lot of whining from Nuriko and Mitsukake, here. So for all the trouble you put me through, I want you to promise me that they won't ever have to ride on a state saddle again!"

The entire group tripped to the floor.

**

. . .

**


	9. Keisuke's Interlude

"Hotohori's Deceit" is written and illustrated by Tamara Johnson c. 2000. The story is inspired by the English-dubbed version of the anime _Fushigi Yugi, The Mysterious Play_, produced by TV Tokyo and Pioneer Entertainment. Copyright 1995 by Yu Watase/Shogkukan. The events recounted in "Hotohori's Deceit" occur between episode 22 and the first summoning of Suzaku.

* * *

**Keisuke's Interlude**

Keisuke closed the book and stood up. The library was going to close soon. He had to decide whether to stay here or take the book with him. He could get in real trouble for not checking the book out, but he didn't want anybody to see it. Well, he'd managed to take it once before. For a moment he wondered why he had brought it back, but then he realized he felt this place had something to do with the spell and getting his sister back. He opened the book's cover. No wonder! There wasn't a barcode or check out stamp to be had. Maybe this book wasn't even property of the library. He tucked the book into his bag and shuffled out the library's front door into the evening air.

The roads were as crowded as ever, as he biked along the thoroughfare. He experienced a subtle dislocation, as if just getting off roller skates, at the clogged intersections. Tokyo's noise and light was very different after having spent the whole day alone in a dark library room reading about the serene southern kingdom of Konan.

Keisuke popped a wheely over the curb and screeched to a stop in front of the apartment complex where he lived with his mother and sister. He took the bag off the handle bars, slinging it over his shoulder, and lugged the bike up the stairs to the front door. Keisuke turned the knob and flung the door open.

The wonderful smell of supper cooking wafted to his senses. "Hi, Mom! I'm home," he called. "That smells great!" He wrestled the bike into the room and closed the door.

His mother stood in the archway to the kitchen. "Where have you been? I was beginning to think you weren't coming home for supper. A phone call would have been nice."

Keisuke grinned at her. "I'm sorry, Mom. I got a little sidetracked at the library."

"The library?" His mother sounded incredulous. "Well, that's just awful. Here I thought I'd raised you right. Why weren't you down in Shinjuku razing the public with that gang of yours?" She smiled.

Well, his mother sure was in a good mood tonight! She almost never teased him anymore. Keisuke chuckled. "Okay, Mom. I'll try to do better tomorrow." He followed her into the kitchen and leaned on the counter while she stirred the sauce on the stove.

"What were you studying, Honey?" she asked in conversational tones.

Keisuke felt a stab of fear, but it was all right. She didn't know about the book or Miaka. He told her the truth. Sort of. "I wasn't really studying, Mom."

"You weren't? Well, I hope you weren't perusing the girly magazines again."

"Mom! I wasn't reading magazines!" He blushed guiltily anyway and she scoffed at him. "Really!" He reached to snag some sauce, but his mom slapped his hand. "Actually, I was reading a book." He told her the title in Chinese. She just sort of looked at him. Keisuke knew her Chinese wasn't great, and he added, "It's sort of a Chinese history book, but it's a little more epic."

"Oooo. 'Epic.' Other than teaching you some fancy words, I don't suppose it has any decent educational value, does it?" she asked drily. Her eyes wrinkled into a smile.

"I do just fine in school, Mother."

"I know! I'm teasing." She kept smiling to herself.

Keisuke considered a moment. "Well, it was written in Chinese, so you could say I was practicing my foreign languages!"

His mother laughed. "All right, all right. You win! I just don't want you to be distracted from school studies, and I don't mean the girls, either."

Keisuke rolled his eyes. "Mom!" He checked her out slyly. "So, what happened to _you_ today?"

She grinned. "About time you asked! I got a raise! Isn't that great? I was a little worried about affording Jonan School for Miaka, and keeping you at your school, but now it's not a problem!"

"That's great, Mom! Congratulations!" He hugged her.

"Thank you, Honey!" She beamed at him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

They kept talking as Keisuke started to set out the dishes. "By the way, Honey, where is your sister? I thought she was going to be home tonight."

Keisuke started. Well, this was going to be a lie. "Um, I saw her at the library today. She's going to stay with Yui again."

His mother exhaled. "Uh. Well, it would be nice if she'd be here. Or at least called, but I suppose, if they're actually studying, it'll be good for her."

He returned, "Well, at least she's not dead!"

His mother gaped as she brought out the food. "I should hope not! Really, Keisuke, I just don't know where you get that sense of humor!"

He smiled mysteriously as they sat and they began to eat.

**

. . .

**

Keisuke flipped on the lamp and laid the open book on the desk. He sat on the chair and leaned on his elbows. He found the place marker. "Wow! In the time it took for me to have supper, days have gone by in Konan!" He scanned the lines. "Looks like during that time, the Kutou army tried to cross the border again, and the Suzaku Seven all gathered in the palace." He started to read again.

**

. . .

**


	10. Return to the Land of Dreams

"Hotohori's Deceit" is written and illustrated by Tamara Johnson c. 2000. The story is inspired by the English-dubbed version of the anime _Fushigi Yugi, The Mysterious Play_, produced by TV Tokyo and Pioneer Entertainment. Copyright 1995 by Yu Watase/Shogkukan. The events recounted in "Hotohori's Deceit" occur between episode 22 and the first summoning of Suzaku.

* * *

**Return to the Land of Dreams . . . **

Hotohori stamped the red seal at the bottom of the document in from of him, and rubbed his face. He was getting very tired. The request for assistance by the attacked villages swam before his eyes. He shoved the pages to the side and stood up. It was way past midnight; he was half asleep already.

The wide halls seemed deserted, despite the guards who greeted him at irregular intervals. His steps echoed back in a muted hush. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of his sandals hissing across the floor, and trailed his fingers along the wall. He felt like he could notice everything, the weight of his hat, the way his robe brushed his skin, the sounds of people sleeping around him, the fish in the ponds outside. The palace was familiar. Ahead, a vase blocked his path, but he knew it was there, so he dropped his hand and stepped around it. Again his thoughts returned to Mount Rekakou. He pictured the dark room in his mind. He was thinking about the silhouetted figure standing with its back to the moon, when he felt somebody beside him. He looked down, without haste.

"Hello, Miaka. Why are you awake?"

Miaka yawned and stretched, then replied casually, "Oh, I was hungry. I just went for a little snack."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Oh, sure. I can eat any time."

"Yes. I've noticed." They kept their voices low as they walked down the hall.

Miaka sweat-dropped. "Well, that's not necessarily a bad thing."

Hotohori smiled slightly and sighed. "I know. I wasn't criticizing you, Miaka."

"Oh, I know. It's okay." She gave him her goofiest grin. "Aren't you hungry? The cook told me you haven't been eating. And I don't think this nighttime wandering is too new, either." Miaka waved a finger at him. "I thought you were up last night, too. Am I right?"

"Hmm. Miaka your perception astounds me. You are quite correct. There is just too much for me to do and to think about. I don't have time to eat and certainly not to sleep."

Miaka stepped around him, forcing him to stop, and pitched her voice a little more loudly. "I think you just don't want to. You've had plenty of time to eat and sleep before." Her voice became concerned. "What's really wrong, Hotohori?"

Hotohori sighed; he didn't want to tell her.

"Please tell me, Hotohori. I might be able to help."

He looked down at her big, brown eyes. They pleaded with him, to give her the information she wanted. Hotohori made a small, frustrated motion with his hand. "I doubt it." It was the first time he had tried to keep something from her. He stepped away, but she grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Hotohori, don't keep it inside. Please tell one of us, even if it's not me. We're your friends. We can help if you let us."

The Emperor started walking again. Her touch had been like a shock. He couldn't deny it. He was still so much in love with her, no matter how she felt about him. Whatever Miaka wanted, was hers to take, even if it was his fear. He stopped and leaned his back against the wall. "Miaka, every time I fall asleep I dream about . . . " He stopped abruptly. Even awake, he could see the blood on his hands.

"Oh." Miaka squeezed his arm gently.

"I had hoped that the dream would leave me, now that I know for sure that you're all right. But it hasn't. I know you are alive, that Nakago isn't here, that Tamahome is not in his power, that the raids on the border have ceased. But the nightmare hasn't. I'm afraid to sleep. I almost . . . crave this dream . . . when I'm awake. I think about it all the time. It has some horrible fascination in my mind. But I feel paralyzed when I sleep, a weight holds me down and I see the images, and blood. And when I'm awake and I think about the nightmare, my chest burns, up into my neck. I want to sleep, but I can't. The dream is terrifying!" He brushed his hand over his face. "And I'm so tired."

Miaka's eyes were open wide with worry. She wanted to help. "Why don't you ask Mitsukake for something to help you?"

Hotohori turned away from her and stared vacantly down the hall. "Because I hadn't thought of it." His voice was weary.

_Poor guy. He really must be tired if he can't think of something so simple_. Miaka looked at Hotohori. "Why don't you go lie down, and I'll get Mitsukake."

"No, I don't want to bother him tonight." But Miaka was already running down the hall. He wasn't going to be able to stop her, he knew.

Hotohori went into his room and sat on the opulent bed. He rubbed the back of his neck. The reality of it was that the dream was so terrible he didn't want to face it. But something in his heart wouldn't let it go. The dream was so demanding; he didn't want to ignore it! Even if he couldn't face it. And again the slivers burned. They had never worked themselves out. He hadn't told Mitsukake, but he kept feeling them. Miaka was right. He needed food and sleep. Sleep the dream would not let him have.

He leaned his side against the headboard. Tasuki, Mitsukake, Tamahome. He had hardly talked to them at all. It wasn't that they weren't talking to _him_, but Hotohori was still at odds with what had happened, his attack on Tamahome, the feelings of betrayal by Mitsukake. He felt uncomfortable around them. His eyes dropped shut, but his mind kept churning. He was already making judgmental mistakes. If he began to make political errors, it could be deadly for the empire. He _had_ to think of the empire first. Without realizing it, Hotohori drifted into a light sleep. ****

Tai-itsukun's Warning . . . 

A garbled, raspy voice drifted over the dread scenes playing out before him. Hotohori tried to hear the words as they came through the fog of sleep. "You are a Warrior of Suzaku. You know the truth."

Hotohori looked up, his eyes blurred with tears. He held Miaka in his arms, and her blood ran over his hands. "No, I don't," he called. "It wasn't real!"

The voice rasped, "You're a fool! You take the powers Suzaku has given you for granted! Listen! Listen to the arrow; it knows. It is from the empire that you fear. Their god." The serpent symbol on his neck began to glow; the path of the arrow felt pricked with heat. Miaka vanished from his embrace.

The light shifted in unearthly patterns, and Nakago stood before him. "This is the fate of all the people at the east gate of Eiyo!" Fire sprung up before him, and suddenly Hotohori felt heat on his face and a sparkling pain in his side. He jumped back, wide awake. The pain remained, and a singed odor hung in the air.

Hotohori tore off his robe, throwing it to the floor, and stamped on the silk material. He bent and picked up the robe. On the front a small hole was melted through. He looked at the table beside the bed. The small oil lamp flickered with a single flame. He had bent over it in his sleep!

Hotohori gasped. What was he doing? The burn on his skin was in the same place the arrow's tip had penetrated his side. The Emperor put the robe back on and pressed his hand over the burn. What was this dream? _He had to listen._

Voices in the hall drew his attention. "Hotohori?" It was Miaka.

"Come in."

Mitsukake noticed the smell right away. "What happened, Highness?"

Hotohori moved his hand. "I burned myself." Mitsukake immediately set the teapot he was carrying on the table, and advanced on the Emperor.

Miaka nibbled her knuckles. "Are you all right?"

"It's not very bad," Hotohori replied.

"No, it's not," Mitsukake concurred. He used his power to heal the burn. "But it's in a very interesting place. How did you manage to burn yourself here?"

Hotohori tipped his head back, to look at the ceiling and away from Mitsukake. "I was being careless."

"Hmm. Highness," Mitsukake said, "Miaka told me you are having trouble sleeping. I brought a tea with herbs that will take you past dreaming and let you sleep."

Hotohori shook his head. "I don't want it."

Miaka was surprised. "Hotohori?"

"I did, but something happened while you were gone. Mitsukake, Miaka, I thank you, but I want you both to leave now." He wouldn't answer their questions. He waited until they left, then laid back on the bed. This time he waited for the dream to come and didn't fight its horrible images.

**

. . .

**

The morning sun found the Emperor sitting at the dressing table. He was scrutinizing his reflection carefully. His bright gold eyes were faded. The sleeplessness was starting to show. Drat! Hotohori's fingers trailed down the mirror's surface. "What does it mean? Is it some sort of prophecy? I thought I almost understood last night. Death and fire, and the east gate."

A knock at the door jarred his senses. "Your Highness? Emperor?" Tamahome put his head around the corner.

"Come in, Tamahome."

Tamahome looked at Hotohori in the mirror. "I don't want to bother you. I can come back later."

"No. You're not bothering me. I was thinking about coming to see you."

Tamahome crossed the room and stood beside the Emperor. He watched Hotohori in the mirror. "Highness, we haven't spoken for a while. I'm not sure what that means for us, especially as warriors of Suzaku. Are we still mad at each other? Because, I want you to know that I have forgiven you for the attack in the throne room. I really overreacted. I'm glad you're here. But now I just feel like there's still something wrong."

"Yes. I know you have, and I thank you. I am not certain, however, if I have forgiven myself. I'm not mad at you. I'm angry with myself. I very nearly killed you because of a dream."

"Highness, don't be so hard on yourself. I know why you did it. And you didn't hurt me."

Hotohori looked Tamahome in the eye. "What if I had? I would have killed you if Chichiri hadn't stopped me. No words of yours would have been enough to convince me you were not under Kutou's influence. Not only would I have killed you, but I would have broken the Suzaku seven and destroyed our chance of summoning Suzaku. I would have doomed my empire . . . And turned Miaka against me. Only to find out that Mitsukake was right."

Tamahome listened to the confession seriously. "But you didn't. Emperor, isn't there something I can do to help or at least ease your mind?"

Hotohori stood up. "No. What I'm feeling . . . It's not something that you can do. I have always tried to make my decisions based on the best interests of this empire. Except for Kutou, we have negotiated peace with all the bordering nations. This nation is just too small to fend off any serious attacks. But this . . . No, it is very difficult right now. Your trust and forgiveness are helping, but . . . I have always been so certain of the choices I've made. But now I'm not. I am second guessing my every decision which villages to send aid to, which ones to relocate. Where to send larger patrols. I've relied on Suzaku to guide my decisions; now I don't feel his presence at all. Our military could be conquered so easily. I feel like I must increase the guard here in Eiyo, yet we're not in danger. I feel that something is going to happen soon. Something I am supposed to prevent." ****

Miaka's Gift . . .

That evening, Hotohori sat at his desk, stamping documents once again. Across from him Miaka sat leaned over the desk, her chin on her arm, staring at his hands as they moved from page to page. Hotohori felt a mirth that was wrapped in pity for her. Miaka looked utterly wretched with boredom.

She had spent part of today with him, because she had almost started a fight that morning with a guard by saying something that was probably perfectly acceptable in her world, but was not allowable here. While her comment had been amusing to the Emperor, the guard had found it less so. Hotohori had called the guard away before the matter got out of hand.

So he had asked her to let him instruct her further about the duties of the court. But Miaka had begged off, saying she wasn't any good with history, or government, or the fine points of etiquette. And he had left it at that. But Tamahome had heard the offer and encouraged her to go, so a while after lunch, Miaka had sidled up to the Emperor and accepted the lesson. As she followed him around, he explained things that Miaka didn't understand. She had paid attention during the reports from the armies and territories. She was genuinely interested to hear how and which villages had been restored after the raids. But once they left the crowds for the solidarity of this office, she tuned out. The more he explained, the more her attention wandered. He had to agree with her on one point, though. The certifying and stamping of the endless writs was very boring! The corners of his mouth tipped up, and the Emperor set the stamp aside. Miaka was trying to stifle a yawn.

"Well, Miaka. Do you know everything there is to know about the country now?"

"More than I wanted to, I'm sure," she mumbled out the side of her mouth. She pushed back her chair and stood up with an insincere giggle. "Ha-hah, yeah. Thanks for showing all this to me, really, but I don't think I'm cut out for this governmental stuff. I'm just kind of hungry, so I'm going to get something to eat, okay?"

Hotohori sighed and waved at the chair. "Miaka please. Sit back down."

She scooted the chair back to the desk. "Miaka, I'm sorry. I should have realized what a bore this would be for you. I had just hoped you would find it helpful."

Miaka waved off his concern. "Oh, that's all right, Hotohori. It was all stuff I needed to know anyway." She picked up the stamp and began to fiddle with it. "And some of it was really interesting, after all. It's just this part is really, um, well, that is, it's just that, well, it feels like jail. That's all. We haven't done anything for hours except sit here and read this stuff." She dropped her head forward, without thinking, and her forehead landed on the bright red stamp. "Ow!" She sat up and wiped the mark, smearing the ink across her face.

Hotohori didn't say anything. He knew exactly what she meant about jail, and he agreed with her.

Miaka went into a super-deformed fit, rubbing the ink with her arm, her skirt and even on Hotohori's sleeve.

"Yes. Your spirit is too free to be locked in a cage, even one as beautiful as this." He waved his hand at the gold ornamented ceiling and titled floor. Miaka had climbed up on the desk. She sat back on her heels, red-faced and fuming at the ink. "The life of the Priestess is weighing on you. I can tell." He thought of her playing in the forest of the northern kingdom. "Chasing a fish in a stream is more suitable to your personality. I'm sure you miss your world."

Miaka's deformed state snapped back to normal. She looked at her hands, resting on her knees. "Hotohori? Remember when we were in the northern kingdom? I lost the flowers you gave to me."

Hotohori nodded. "Don't worry. They were just flowers."

Miaka slid her feet over the edge. "They weren't just flowers. When you took that arrow for me, I thought I would never see you again! And when I dropped them, I lost the last thing you gave to me. But while we were searching for you, we found a whole field of them, and I thought of you."

The Emperor's face was wistful. "I've never seen a whole field of friendship flowers. They need cold winters; so it's rare to find them here. It must have been very lovely."

Miaka's eyes tipped up into smiling bows. "It sure was, and they smelled great! But I was thinking about finding you." She selected a piece of paper and pushed the page around the desktop with her finger. "I kept thinking you were probably dead already, so I picked some of the flowers and brought them back with me. Then, when I heard you were okay, I was going to give them to you, but I forgot them in the shrine, and I guess somebody stole them, or threw them out 'cause they disappeared. They did get kind of ratty on the trip."

The Emperor put his hand on her arm to stop her babbling and smiled. "Miaka, would you like to have them back?"

"What?"

"The flowers."

Hotohori reached into the collar of his robe and pulled out a large gold locket. He drew the long chain over his head and handed the necklace to Miaka. "If you open it, be careful they don't fall out."

Miaka held the locket in her cupped hands. The metal was warm from being against the Emperor's body, and the locket had a lovely etched pattern, around which a distorted image of herself was reflected back. Miaka popped open the clasp.

A fresh fragrance wafted out of the locket. And there, to her startled eyes, were a dozen pressed and dried blooms, as sweet and purple as she remembered them.

**

. . .

**

"Hotohori? _You_ took them?"

"Yes. When I came back from Mount Rekakou, I went to the shrine to pray and found the vase there. At first, I thought it was a trap set by Tamahome. Remember I thought I had killed you, and he was the one who knew. But there was no trap other than that they reminded me of you. In the end, I kept them."

Miaka closed the locket and the fragrance faded. She covered the shining gold with her hands, then handed it back. Hotohori gently pushed her hand back.

"Keep the locket," Hotohori told her. "It's yours."

"Wow! Really? Thank you! It's beautiful!" Miaka slipped the chain around her neck, then held the locket up, watching it spin. She dropped the locket to her chest and put her hand over it. "I'm glad I have them back."

Their eyes met. There was an intenseness in the Emperor's gaze, but Hotohori looked away and rose from his chair. "I think it is time to eat. Why don't you go now, and I will be along shortly."

"Okay!" Miaka bounded off the desk, as if the moment had never happened, and ran out of the room, a flurry of skirts and ribbons.

Hotohori sat back down. He stared at the empty door a moment longer, then turned back to the desk. The stack of papers was shorter, but not even close to finished. He sighed and picked up the next page.

**

. . .

**


	11. Army on the Horizon

"Hotohori's Deceit" is written and illustrated by Tamara Johnson c. 2000. The story is inspired by the English-dubbed version of the anime _Fushigi Yugi, The Mysterious Play_, produced by TV Tokyo and Pioneer Entertainment. Copyright 1995 by Yu Watase/Shogkukan. The events recounted in "Hotohori's Deceit" occur between episode 22 and the first summoning of Suzaku.

* * *

**The Army on the Horizon. . . **

Nakago stood on the hill overlooking Eiyo. The wind came up and clouds began to swirl, blocking out the bright, waning moon. He dropped his raised arm, and the force gathered behind him began a quiet march into the dark.   
****

. . .

The words on the page faded out. The document amounted to nothing more than a request for new pastureland outside a tiny village. Hotohori kept reading, but a voice began to meld with the written words. "Listen. The east gate. Death and fire." Images flickered over the page. "Your god protects you. Listen. Tamahome, the enemy. Nakago must know you; he knows what you will do."

Hotohori started. There were footsteps running in the hall. The door burst open and a patrol came running in. They dropped to their knees, and the commander addressed the Emperor.

"Highness! We have reports of mounted men approaching the north entrance!"

Hotohori felt his nerves tense. "Do you think that is so unusual?"

The commander looked at the Emperor like he was daft. "Sire, they are armed, and they are coming quietly, without light. We have confirmation that it is an enemy garrison. They are already in the foothills!"

Hotohori calmly rose to his feet. He knew what he was going to do. "Go fortify the troops at the north gate," he commanded. "Attendants!" The dark-haired group appeared and bowed. "Find the Suzaku warriors. Have them meet with me in the throne room. Also, send the commanders of the troops. We are under attack."

Within a quarter hour the large group of commanders had gathered within the room, received orders for defense of the city, and departed, the largest force massing at the north gate.

The Emperor escorted Miaka and the Suzaku warriors to a side chamber. The conference was quick, and as the warriors filed out, Miaka in Nuriko's care, Hotohori mounted the steps to sit on the throne. A lone guard stood at the back of room. Hotohori motioned to him, and the man kneeled to receive his instructions. ****

Error in Judgment . . . 

"Highness! You cannot base the defense of this country on a dream!" The man looked up at the Emperor. It was the blond bandit, dressed in the uniform of the palace guard. But this time he was not staring at the Emperor with adoration.

Hotohori glared back. "I have considered this fully. It is my duty to defend this nation. I will do so. As a member of the guard, I suggest you do the same."

"Highness, this is foolishness!" The bandit's voice rang in the empty room.

Hotohori stood up. "I am the Emperor. Do not question my orders."

The bandit turned, a subversive glint in his eye, and stalked to the door, but the Emperor called after him in a dangerous, low tone. "I would suggest you keep the knowledge of my visions and your opinion of this defense to yourself. It will not go well with you if I find the men uneasy when I arrive."

Suddenly, the bandit bowed stiffly and turned from the room.

**

. . .

**

Tamahome slipped out of the city, quietly running down the hill toward the Kutou army. He wore dark clothes and a hood covered over his face. Getting away from the other warriors had not been too difficult in the turmoil in the city. He blended with the shadows as he spirited himself toward the approaching horses.

As he drew nearer, Tamahome was able to pick out the tall figure of General Nakago. He ran forward and threw himself to the ground at a respectful distance. "General!" He spoke in a loud whisper.

The troops came to a halt and surrounded him. "Identify yourself!" a commander ordered, but Nakago needed no introduction. The blue character on his forehead flared in the darkness. "Tamahome!" He raised his whip.

"Sir!" Tamahome didn't raise his head. "I have come to bring you a report! Don't you know? I am not your enemy; since I left Kutou I have been faithful to you!"

Nakago lowered the whip. He was suspicious but curious. "Remove your hood and explain yourself to me!"

Tamahome sat back on his heels and pulled back the hood. His eyes glinted darkly. The ogre symbol glowed red, an echo to Nakago's blue. "Yes, General! I went to Konan to kill the Priestess of Suzaku; however, when I arrived, I discovered she was protected more closely than I had thought. I allowed the Emperor to beat me in a duel of swords, and was 'healed' by Mitsukake. They believed I had broken faith with you. When I returned Kutou, I took the _Universe of the Four Gods_ from you. I did that to build the trust of the Suzaku Seven. They are convinced I am no longer a servant of Seiryu. General, the nation of Konan is my enemy, and I will kill their Priestess."

Nakago's horse shifted restlessly, and he jerked on the reins to quiet the horse. "You have been in Konan for quite some time. If it was truly your intent to kill the Priestess, you could have done so already."

"No, General, I could not. The warrior Chichiri is able to read my life force. If I had in any way tried to contact you or harm the Priestess, he would have known and tried to stop me. I sensed your assassin in the forest of the northern country. Did you know that? At peril of my own life, I held the priestess still, hoping for the shot. I did not realize that Saihitei had also sensed the assassin. Did you know I sent Nuriko to look for the Emperor? He was not able to help by sensing the assassin's hiding place. I forced the searchers to split up, so that if any found him, they would be less able to help. General, it is my wish to serve Seiryu. But I have been unable to contact you. The trust the Suzaku Seven have in me will help us now. I am a part of their councils. The Emperor knows of this army's advance. He was warned by a scout and has sent troops to protect the north gate."

Nakago drew back. This was news. He had been careful to make sure that the border villages had seen the army withdraw. It had been planned to cause Saihitei to lower defenses and send the military help to the outlying areas. If the Emperor knew of this attack, he would be ready. Nakago's fingers flicked a signal to the air, and a member of the garrison vanished.

"Tamahome. We will test what you are saying. If you are lying it will cost you your life."

The Warrior nodded once, without flinching. Nakago was impressed.

A moment later the soldier reappeared. "General, it is as Tamahome has reported. The north gate of Eiyo is heavily guarded. They are expecting us."

Nakago reconsidered his attack. A siege tonight would only end in the massacre of the army. His informants had only been able to gather information on this gate. But to turn back now would be foolhardy, if the Kutou Emperor discovered his deceptions later, without a victory to show. He was considering a delayed attack, when Tamahome spoke.

"General, tonight I was able to leave the city, because the warriors are distracted. I know the layout of Eiyo, and which gates are unsecured. The Emperor himself has given us all the information we need to make this attack successful." Tamahome's eyes blazed with hate.

Suddenly, Nakago laughed. "So, you will prove yourself to me, after all! What do you have in mind, _Warrior of Suzaku_?"

Tamahome nodded. "The east gate is practically undefended. Instead of calling off our attack or delaying, I say we continue by adopting a new strategy." ****

Hotohori's Deceit . . . 

Tamahome stood beside Nakago's horse and stared down at the city. They could see the pinpricks of light that were the torches of the watch pacing along the city walls. A scattering of flames wavered in tight knots to the east and west. Those belonged to guards stationed to protect those gates. The brightest light was that of the campfires which burned just inside the north gate, where the main body of the army of Konan had gathered.

Except for a few brightly lit rooms, the palace at the center of the city looked dark and deserted. Tamahome indicated a lit part of the palace. "There is the throne room. His Highness will be directing the defensive efforts from there. Chiriko has counseled the Emperor not to attend this battle, and he has agreed. He is nothing but a child and a coward." Nakago's lips curled up in a wicked smile at that, but Tamahome missed the dark expression. He was not looking at the General. Instead, his hand swept across the dark market square.

"The cleared areas in the city are part of a fire that happened recently. The Emperor is using those areas as places for the troops to regroup and to establish lines of communication with the commanders. The fires on the border have made the Konan people paranoid. Many believe the fire in Eiyo was set by a Kutou spy. Whole families have fled the capital. There are so many empty streets. We can use that to our advantage."

Tamahome pointed out the thick cluster of lights at the northern gate. "His Highness is certain a show of force at the north gate will turn our army back. General, I think we should let our army retreat a set distance, to dupe the Konan army. It is dark enough that the shadows will hide us. The Emperor is so hopeful that they won't have to fight, it's what he wants to see. I suggest we show it to him." Nakago nodded to his commander, who turned to give the command to the Kutou army. Tamahome pointed out the eastern gate. "I will enter there; those guards know me and will let me in. A small contingent will be able to overpower them, take their armor as a disguise and walk right up to the palace's front door.

"When they see our army withdraw, I know the Suzaku warriors will counsel His Highness to allow half the forces to sleep, so they can conserve their strength. When that happens, my group will set a fire within the city walls to draw what protection is left away from the north gate. Before that help arrives, we will raid the palace and capture the Emperor. When we have done so, my signal will alert the army to attack the north gate. Konan's military is weak. With their forces divided and their Emperor in our power, Konan will fall easily."

Nakago didn't trust Tamahome one bit. What kind of strategy was the Emperor really employing? But here was the offering of a chance to get inside the city and, more important, into the palace. The palace was warded, and Nakago had been unable to enter it. Would Tamahome really betray Konan? Nakago smiled. This was going to be interesting. He signaled the retreat, chose those who would go into Eiyo, then followed Tamahome as he skirted the walls surrounding the city. ****

The Capture of the Emperor . . . 

Tamahome rode Nakago's horse, stripped of its distinctive metal armor, up to the east gate and hollered at the guard. "The Kutou army has retreated from the north gate! Let me in!" The few guards cheered, and the gate was opened. They recognized Tamahome, and he cantered the horse into the city, waving in the dim light to the guards. The Kutou General and his ten command followed, also waving in victory, as if they were citizens of Eiyo. They subdued the guards quickly and quietly. Nakago shook his head. This was so easy.

The group rounded a shadowed corner. Tamahome dismounted and tied up the horse. They dressed in the leather armor of the Konan guard and waited. A moment later, one of their group, dressed as a post rider galloped by, with a message for His Highness at the palace.

Tamahome smiled at Nakago, as they sat in the shadows. "Our wait won't be long."

**

. . .

**

Tamahome skittered across the alley. The back room of the bakery was filled with sacks of flour propped against wood tables, an easy target. He pulled the oil lamp down from beside the door and tossed it in. "Oops." Tamahome gestured to the group across the street, and they calmly walked down the road to the palace together. "It will take a while for the fire to catch. We should be well away by then. No one will suspect us." They were nearly to the palace steps, when the clamor broke out. Tamahome turned. Smoke filled the sky; the shouting of the population in a state of alarm burst on his hearing. Any fire among the wood houses was a source of danger, and the flames appeared to be spreading quickly.

Tamahome turned and lead the group into the palace. At the throne room, he shoved the door open, but the Kutou guards brushed past him.

The Emperor of Konan stood with his back to the door, reading from a scroll in his hand. "Highness!" Hotohori turned toward Tamahome's shout. His face registered alarm as the guards surrounded him, leveling their spears. But Nakago stared at the Emperor from outside the ring. There was something different about him. Hotohori was not looking at him. Instead he was looking over Nakago's shoulder to the Warrior of Suzaku. He smiled. "Hey. About time you got here, Tamahome."

The blue character flashed as Nakago recognized the deception, but too late. An arm wrapped around his shoulder and a dagger pressed into his throat. "Don't move," Tamahome's voice hissed in his ear.

But Nakago was ready. He blasted his attacker back against the wall with a bright energy ball. Tamahome jumped up and launched himself at Nakago. The General deflected the blow, returned with a flying kick and sent Tamahome sprawling.

"Kill the Emperor now, you fools!" he commanded the guard. He sent another blast at Tamahome, smashing him back against a pillar.

The guards surged forward, but suddenly the Emperor was no longer there. They shouted and tried to reverse their blows as they stumbled into each other. The Konan Imperial Guard poured into the room and quickly disarmed the melee. Nakago stared at the mass. His own guard was now captive to Konan. He didn't care. He wasn't going to waste time with bunglers. He blasted the entire group of guards into a heap. He turned on Tamahome.

The Emperor materialized beside Tamahome, and his appearance changed. "Watch out, Chichiri!" Tamahome warned.

The blast came rushing toward them, but Chichiri was faster. He doused the energy with a blast of his own. He sent the General slamming into a wall. Here, in the palace he was stronger then Nakago. The ward of Suzaku was set.

The General recognized the weakness in his powers. He climbed to his feet and wiped the back of his hand against his split lip. "Tamahome, I knew you would not betray Konan. I also knew the Emperor sent you to me! Are you not a spy? I know who is. Our troops will not attack the north or the east gate, but Eiyo will fall!" Nakago vanished, as Tamahome rushed at him.

**

. . .

**


	12. RekkaShinen

"Hotohori's Deceit" is written and illustrated by Tamara Johnson c. 2000. The story is inspired by the English-dubbed version of the anime _Fushigi Yugi, The Mysterious Play_, produced by TV Tokyo and Pioneer Entertainment. Copyright 1995 by Yu Watase/Shogkukan. The events recounted in "Hotohori's Deceit" occur between episode 22 and the first summoning of Suzaku.

* * *

**Rekka-Shinen**

The blond bandit waited at the west gate, arms hanging over the low turrets. The gate was barely guarded, but it was barred with the great beams used in time of war. He nudged the bow at his feet further out of his way. The whole wall was lined with bows, slings, weapons of every kind. He had moved all of this here, hidden in hay wagons, at the Emperor's command, and mostly on his own. He had even commandeered weapons from the north gate on His Highness' orders. The bandit was more than a little worried about the wisdom of such a move, even though he knew most of the details of the defense plan; he was one of the very few who did. Strangely, the Emperor had not even told the Suzaku warriors everything he had planned. _How does his Majesty expect to make this work? The army doesn't know what's going on and they were upset at being so abruptly disarmed. Hmmm. . . They seem rather divided about our dear Emperor's sanity. I know I didn't say anything about Mount Rekakou, but they do know he's not sleeping. It's a good thing they realize that if they desert or disobey him now, they lose the empire. If only they keep their heads when the fighting starts, they'll carry us a great deal further than the Emperor with his mad scheme will!_

The soldiers certainly _hadn't_ been happy about giving up their weapons. If the Kutou army attacked now, the guards at the north gate were nearly defenseless. To his relief, the bandit saw the dark mass that was the Kutou army retreat up the hill. He waited, but they did not reappear.

_Maybe now the Emperor will let go of this fantasy,_ he thought. _That army is not going to attack tonight. They know we're ready for them._

He heard the jingling of a horse jogging up behind him. He blew out a little puff of exasperation. _Speak of the devil and His Majesty appears._ He turned around, then caught himself grinning.

The Emperor was wearing his full armor now. It was polished to a high gloss and reflected the torches in a thousand points of light. He sat straight on the horse, proud, a warrior and monarch.

"Highness!"

The Emperor looked up at him, his gentle voice carried in the quiet night air. "Has the army retreated yet?"

The bandit jumped down from the platform and nodded. "A while ago. They just took off up the hill. I think they're gone."

Hotohori shook his head. "No. They won't go far. This army is led by General Nakago. He is very resourceful, and he will be watching us. I have already received a report of his minions checking the north gate." He half-smiled. "It's well guarded wouldn't you say?" He reached a hand down to pull the bandit onto the horse. "I think it's time we go." The few guards at the gate saluted, and the Emperor raised a shout of encouragement. The horse wheeled around and galloped back the way it had come.

As they raced through the dark city, past the squares and houses, it became apparent that the city was not as deserted as it appeared to be. The activity was being carried out in the dark by Imperial Guards.

"Highness, what's going on? Why isn't the Imperial Guard at the palace? Or with you?"

Hotohori looked over his shoulder. "Some of them are in the palace, but I've had to divide them. I can't have them with me right now. Secrecy is important." The bandit gave him a questioning look. "Let's just say, I received a message from a friend." He looked ahead as the horse thundered through the streets. "I know you don't trust my visions, but I have reason to. 'General Nakago knows you and what you will do.' I know who told me that now. And I believe she means there is a spy in Konan. So I've set up a little surprise for him. All our forces have different orders."

They broke into the market area. The Emperor's head came up as he pulled back on the reins. "But we are about to countermand them all." The commanders and army members looked up from the maps and plans they were studying, or, more appropriately, fighting over, as the horse reared to a stop. Before they could question him, Hotohori shouted "Guards! You have new orders! All soldiers will report to the west gate!" There were mummers of surprise.   
. . . "Highness! These orders are all mixed! We can't fight according to the orders here!"

Hotohori glared down from the horse. "Those orders are remanded! You will report to the east gate. Leave all the tents and lamps, horses and a few men at the north entrance. Those men must enter and leave the tents and city frequently. The area must continue to look like it is well guarded! Those who come to the west gate will come silently and without light! Go!" The not totally unconfused army leapt into motion, mounting horses and spreading orders. The dark streets clogged with people moving to the north and west gates.

Suddenly, a fireball shot into the sky. The horses reared, and Hotohori fought his mount to a stop. The men turned and began to move toward the fire. The Emperor rounded on them. "Stop! You have orders! Get your men and report as ordered." One commander gasped, "Sire!"   
Hotohori held up his fist, pointed to the haze and smoke. "That fire is a distraction! It is being controlled! Go to the west gate! There are weapons and you _will_ be there to protect it!"

**

. . .

**

In a small bakery near the east gate, Tasuki dumped a bucket of water over the fire set by the lamp. He wiped his brow like that was the hardest work he'd ever done. "Whew! No fires tonight." His voice turned into a singsong. "Or at least not any I didn't set!"

He raced out into the street and grabbed the iron fan off his back. "Rekka-Shinen!" he shouted and a fire ball blasted into the air. "This is going to be the most spectacular fire nobody's ever seen!" He gleefully bounced from one side of the alley to the other in deformed mode, shooting fire into the night sky and laughing manically.

A small cat, hunting in the alley, dropped its jaw at the spectacle and backed nervously away. ****

Protection of the Gate . . . 

"The first thunderings of the ram rumbled at the west gate. The guards inside the walls stood quietly, their arms at the ready." Keisuke was laying on his bed reading. Amazing! The Emperor was about to put down the entire Kutou force! He backed up and excitedly read the previous paragraphs again.

"The Emperor himself stood at the north gate. Beside him the blond bandit and the Priestess of Suzaku looked into the dark, scanning for the enemy. The Kutou army marched over the hill, and this time the army's torches were lit. They were not trying to hide their approach any longer. The horses paused in a bright line on the short slope, a distance from the north gate.

"The Emperor smiled to himself. Tamahome had told Nakago that the Konan army would withdraw, but the Kutou army was being greeted with what appeared to be a still well-secured gate. The Emperor hoped the commander of the Kutou army was not as sharp as General Nakago. If the enemy was confused by the display, they might divert their path. But which way would they go, east or west?

"To the east, fire limned the sky. The Kutou army backed over the hill and vanished."

**

. . .

**

Hotohori knew what was coming. He grabbed Miaka's arm and turned to the bandit. "Take her to the shrine. Now!"

Miaka pulled her arm away. "But Hotohori, I want to come with you! Won't we meet with Tamahome? What if something bad happens?"

The Emperor pulled them both to the line of tethered horses. "You must go the shrine now! I won't be able to protect you, but Tamahome can, and that is where he is. If you don't go, he will come looking for you, and you will be separated for sure!"

Miaka put her hands together. "Oh, Tamahome!" Her voice became more determined. "Okay, I'll go!"

The blond bandit was already on a horse. "Come on, Priestess. Move it!"

"But what about. . . " The Emperor grabbed her waist and hoisted the surprised Priestess onto the horse. The bandit put his arms around her as she reached toward the Emperor. "Hotohori!"

"Not now!" The bandit turned the horse and kicked its flank. He shouted over his shoulder, "Good luck, Emperor! Take care of yourself!" as they raced away.

The Emperor watched them leave, then mounted his own horse and headed to the west gate. ****

Interlude in Kutou . . . 

Far away in the palace at Kutou, a young boy looked at his arm. A message appeared, scratched on his skin, and he stared with horror at what he read. "Konan waits at the west gate."

He jumped up. "I must contact General Nakago!" He hurried to the blue sphere hanging in a corner of the room and attempted to send a message. The globe did not respond. The boy hit his fist against his thigh. The ward around the palace in Konan kept his messages from getting through. He hastily began to scratch words onto his forearm with his fingernail.

The door to the room slammed open. The boy turned. The dark-haired emperor of Kutou was watching him. "Where is General Nakago?" he demanded.

The boy kneeled and bowed his head. "Sire! The Priestess has given her permission. The General has lead an attack against Konan."

The Emperor stared a moment before his face became livid. "_We_, the Emperor of Kutou, have not granted permission for the General to take our men anywhere!"

The boy shrank back. "Sire, he has not. They are not your men."

The Emperor drew his sword. "We do not care whose men they are! Nakago is instigating a war which we will not fight without Seiryu being summoned! You will send a message to Nakago now!"

The boy backed away. To disobey was death. "Sire, the palace in Konan is warded. My messages are not getting to him!"

The emperor knew the Seiryu Seven could communicate through sorcery; he advanced on the boy and leveled his sword at the boy's throat. "You will try again anyway." The boy quickly turned and activated the globe. He sent his message, closing his eyes and hoping the message would get through. A faint murmur issued from the globe. The message was received! ****

Nakago Flees Eiyo . . . 

Hotohori rode up and down the line of soldiers, forcing their silence. The west gate boomed and shivered as the ram smashed against it again. Then in the distance, he heard the alarm of the north gate. He tied up his horse, climbed a ladder and looked down. The Kutou army was there. They too had heard the signal. A cheer rose and the army redoubled its attack. Hotohori drew back. They had to think the Konan army was still at the north gate for this ambush to work.

The ram thundered against the doors again, and the wood panels cracked. The carved ornaments splintered; the gold braces holding the great beams bent in. The Kutou army was trying to break the gate open before the Konan army arrived from the north gate of the city. Hotohori raised his arm.

Another hit and the hinges of the gate gave way. The left panel fell inward, blowing up dust and wind. The Kutou army came rushing in. Hotohori dropped his hand; the archers fell to. They wiped out the first wave of Kutou soldiers; men with swords took on the next. The fight became frantic, as warriors fought for home or glory.

The Emperor surveyed the enemy army from the platform. There were far fewer Kutou warriors then the reports had indicated, and his own warriors were fighting with spirit. But there was a strange quality to the Kutou warriors. They didn't shout in pain, only in victory. Hotohori suddenly wondered if his people could win this battle after all. He gave a rallying cry and dodged a sword blow. The Emperor stabbed the man through the neck and turned quickly, leaping to the ground. He drew up short. Nakago stood there, glaring at him.

**

. . .

**

Hotohori felt his heart freeze. Nakago here? Had he managed to kill Tamahome and Chichiri?

No. At this moment, it didn't matter. It couldn't. Hotohori would not let Nakago have his city or his empire. He would not let him have the Prietess. Even if it meant all the Suzaku Seven were killed, he would protect Miaka. Hotohori raised his sword.

Suddenly, Nakago threw his hands open at his sides. They were empty. He spoke through gritted teeth to Hotohori. "My Emperor commands that I withdraw. I do not suggest you retaliate against Kutou for this attack! We are a powerful nation and will destroy you!"

Hotohori stood and glared back, his posture aggressive. "No, you will not! The people of Konan are free! And we will always defeat your army's advances, even as I will now defeat you!"

The General laughed derisively. "You would never be able to defeat me or this army. It is mine! I am loyal to my Emperor, however." Suddenly, Nakago lifted his hands. The blue character on his forehead flashed. "Kutou army! _Disperse!_" He whipped his hands apart and the army vanished. The Konan guards stumbled to a halt from their fighting and gasped in surprise. The war was suddenly over. The soldiers leapt to their standards, rallying for a second attack that never came.

Nakago glanced at them with disdain. With a stroke of his mind he opened a cleft in the earth that separated him and the Emperor from their interference. Hotohori stood his ground against his nemesis. He whistled a signal and the archers of the Konan army let a volley of arrows fly toward Nakago.

The warriors fell back in fear as the wooden shafts rebounded from the ward around the general.

Nakago's lips curled in a sneer. He ignored the archers and their arrows. "That was a pretty speech, Highness. But I have yet to see you back it up with more than words. Prove to me what you can do!" His power ripped through the ground, spitting clumps of dirt and slamming into Hotohori. It tore into the Emperor's armor.

Hotohori staggered from the force, but his sword took the brunt of the energy. Blue power began to flare and arch around Hotohori's weapon, seeking to escape his control.

**

. . .

**

In the Shrine of Suzaku, Miaka kneeled with Tamahome and Chichiri. She was speaking to the statue, her eyes closed. "Your Warriors are spread throughout the city. We are fighting a great threat. I want to summon you, Suzaku. We need your help. But I don't have the _Universe of the Four Gods_ and I don't know how to reach you by myself!" Her eyes snapped open. Images of an arrow and a splinter flashed in her mind. She felt the past, could almost see the images of her own death that Hotohori had seen and lived with; Suzaku was telling the Emperor the future, how to ward off Nakago's attack. Then she saw Hotohori near the city wall. That was where he was now! Nakago was there. His lips moved, but she couldn't hear him. Suddenly, the scene exploded in a blue flash. "NO!" She jumped up and ran to the door. Tamahome grabbed her arm and jerked her around.

"Where are you going?!? You're going to get killed if you go out there!"

"No! Let me go!" Miaka pulled away. "Tamahome! Chichiri! Listen! We have to go to the west gate! Hotohori needs our help!"

**

. . .

**

The blue energy arched away from the sword and struck Hotohori in the side, then leapt higher to pierce his shoulder. He fell back a step. It was too much to control. The blue power shattered his armor, opening holes in his exposed flesh. It traced through the scar inside his body that was left by the arrow when he had been attacked in the north. Nakago began to laugh.

Deep in his chest Hotohori felt a pain growing around the slivers, the pieces of the arrow that had never come out. They were in him and were a part of the empire they had come from. They were coming alive with Nakago's power.

But Suzaku would protect his own.

Hotohori closed his eyes and whispered a prayer for help. He felt the symbol on his neck respond to his need. He focused on it. Then everything around him seemed to fade; he heard Suzaku, the beast god, speak to him, his servant. "Recognize this, my power. It is the power granted to yourself, and it is the same as the power of your enemy. It is the power of god. You are the same. Control your power and you will control your enemy, and your enemy's enemies, and their powers. You can disperse this threat with your life force, for this energy is also mine!"

Hotohori opened his eyes and gasped; the red energy of his life force coursed around the blue power infecting his holy sword. Suzaku had promised to help. He raised the blazing sword over his head, but he felt he was being taken right out of his body by the powers that pulsed through him. They warred together and sapped his consciousness. He began to feel tired, beyond tired. Where was the control he had of his powers? Of his sword?

He reached out to Suzaku with his mind. Intead he saw Miaka praying in the shrine in the palace. "Help me, Miaka," he called. And as he called to her, he pictured the Priestess running in the field of friendship flowers. He saw her studying at school and talking to Yui. He saw her happy, kissing Tamahome, wishing on Suzaku, growing up. But he was not there, with her. Then he saw her holding his sword in her hand. Someday she would have his sword. As a part of Suzaku it was also a part of her.

He didn't want to give it up. But he loved Miaka. The sword had been his, the holy sword, given by Tai-itsukun, the ruler of the Universe. But soon it would be time for her to have it. Because he loved her, he would let it go. But before then he would not let it be destroyed until she had taken it from his hands. He was a Warrior of Suzaku, the sea snake, in the city favored by the beast god, and now he could feel the power of the Priestess and the other Warriors around him. He drew power from them, from her, from Suzaku. The ward around the city split and flared. Even in the city, Nakago's power was strong. Hotohori saw the destruction around him and knew that standing before him was one he could hate. "Nakago! This will be your end!" He smashed the tip of the sword into the ground.

Both powers discharged into the earth with incredible force. Nakago was struck by the racing energies and hurled back against a building. He levered himself against the wall and stood up. His leather armor was torn, and he was standing in a great crater. He had used his strength to redirect the energies. But now his powers had fled; he had to return to Kutou or be captured here. He looked up. The ward around the palace had disappeared. Suddenly Nakago vanished.

A moment later Tamahome, Miaka and Chichiri appeared from within Chichiri's cloak. They took in the scene around them for a moment. The army was blasted off its collective feet, and the city wall showed an expanse of night sky through its crumbled remains.

At the center of the blast, the Emperor lay awake, staring, his arms and legs wrapped around the sword to protect it.

Miaka jumped the narrow end of the cleft in the earth and ran to him as he struggled to his knees. Tamahome reached him first. "Emperor! Are you all right?"

Hotohori nodded slowly. "Nakago has escaped. We have to shore up the defenses here, and protect the other entrances to the city." He would find the strength to fight on, but Chichiri took the sword out of his shaking hands. "Highness, let the commanders do that. Nakago and his entire army are gone, ya know? There isn't any other danger here."

Hotohori put his fist to his chest and bowed his head. His shoulders slumped forward. "Praise Suzaku," he whispered.

The Emperor felt somebody take his hand. "Hotohori, please listen to them. I know they're right. Come back to the palace with us." Miaka looked at him with pleading eyes, and finally he nodded.

Just then Tasuki came sprinting across the road. He took in the destruction, the broken walls, the soldiers separated from the Emperor, and finally ran a hand through his wild red hair. "Well, what'cha think? Was that or was it not the best fire ever?" ****

An End . . . 

The Emperor sat in the gazebo overlooking the lake, although his back was turned to the water. The palace was calm, without the hustle that had marked the days before. The sun rose over the water and spread the first rays of light across his back, warming his neck.

Miaka walked up and balanced herself on the rail. She began to swing her feet. "Good morning, Hotohori!"

He smiled at her. "Good morning."

She waved her hand. "It's kind of early, isn't it? Couldn't you sleep?"

Hotohori shook his head. "I slept very well, thank you."

Miaka was surprised. "Then why are you awake? Did you dream?"

Hotohori shook his head again. "Of course. But not that one."

Miaka smiled. "I'm so glad!" she squealed. "I hope you never have that dream again."

He looked away. "I won't."

Miaka's eyes popped. "How do you know?"

"It was a message from Suzaku."

"A message? Are you sure?"

Hotohori nodded. "It was how I knew where Nakago would attack." He put his hand on his chest. "The arrow was made from wood grown in Kutou. It was a part of the land, and therefore connected to Seiryu. Suzaku was able to use it to find out Kutou's plans, and he communicated it to Tai-itsukun. She was the one who chose the symbolism in the dreams." Hotohori tapped his fingers on the seat. "She chooses images just as ugly as her face!"

Miaka laughed, her fingers up in a "v" symbol. "And that's pretty ugly!"

Hotohori laughed too, then sobered a bit. "I know you heard part of the visions when you were in the shrine; I heard you talking to Suzaku."

Miaka looked at her feet. "Yeah, I was. And I did. It was awful!" She looked back at him again. "How did you stand it? Hotohori, I sincerely do hope that you never have to dream that dream again." Miaka looked out over the water, distracted for a moment. "Hotohori?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, how did Nakago get all those soldiers across the border and into the city? Could he do it again?"

The Emperor turned toward her and leaned his arm on the rail. "No. The army that was here was . . . an illusion, Nakago's conjuration. He used the raids at the border to slip into Konan. Then he called up his army with the powers of Seiryu. He has more control than I ever dreamed. Chichiri would have noticed and been able to stop him, or at least alert us, except that when I was injured, Suzaku put up a ward around the city, effectively sealing our powers in the palace, but also diminishing Nakago's when he entered the ward. The army was fading as soon as the gate was broken. I know we didn't find the traitor that Tai-itsukun warned me about, but, Miaka, you don't need to be afraid. You have Suzaku's protection." _And mine._ He didn't say it; she didn't need to hear it again; likely she wouldn't want to. But he would be there for her. Finally he said, "However, I believe it is more imperative than ever that we begin the rites to summon Suzaku."

Miaka nodded and looked out across the water.

**

. . .

**


End file.
